Lorsqu'on élimine l'impossible
by Swiny
Summary: Autrefois, James Moriarty avait un génie lui ayant accordé 3 vœux. Seulement 2 se sont réalisés jusqu'alors. Un matin, Sherlock se réveille comme une femme après la poursuite d'un suspect bizarre. Comment diantre ces deux éléments sont-ils liés !
1. Le secret de la réussite

**Sherlock: Lorsqu'on élimine l'impossible**

 **Avertissement** : Ces personnages et cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent uniquement et entièrement à leurs auteurs respectifs. Par contre, ce scénario particulier m'appartient.

* * *

Swiny: Sherlock revient en janvier... J'avais cette idée absurde coincée en tête depuis un moment... J'étais fatiguée... Et un ami m'a demandé une fanfic mêlant Sherlock et une histoire de vœux après qu'on ait regardé Aladdin. Je ne regrette donc absolument rien!

* * *

 **POV JAMES MORIARTY - Le secret de la réussite**

Il était une fois un petit garçon nommé "James Moriarty".

A première vue, ce petit garçon n'avait rien d'extraordinaire si ce n'est sa redoutable intelligence. En fait, on pourrait dire que ce garçon n'avait pas vraiment eu beaucoup de chance dans sa vie.

Il n'avait pas la famille la plus agréable qui soit. En effet, il vivait seul dans une banlieue Irlandaise avec un père qui avait l'habitude de le battre et l'absence constante d'une mère disparue. Il n'était pas non plus le plus apprécié dans son école. On le traitait de monstres à cause de son esprit. Il se faisait continuellement harcelé par un garçon de sa classe du nom de "Carl Powers" et les professeurs le croyaient être un menteur.

Quand à l'argent... Quel argent? Jim venait d'un milieu pauvre. Les rares sous que son père ramenait du travail servait à sa beuverie continuelle du vendredi soir. Il dilapidait tout leurs biens à mesure qu'il en gagnait.

On pouvait aussi dire que Jim était souvent seuls. Il n'avait pas le moindre ami à qui raconter ces problèmes. Il n'avait même pas quelqu'un pour le prendre en pitié. Personne ne parvenait à le suivre lui et son esprit brillant. Ils étaient tous si ordinaire que James désespérait de trouver quelqu'un comme lui dans ce monde sombre et ennuyeux. La seule chose qui lui donnait un semblant de plaisir et de distraction était un livre des contes de Grimm volé à la bibliothèque.

Bref! Continuons notre histoire. Notre petit garçon, James Moriarty, ou Jim pour les intimes, trouva un jour dans une poubelle une vieille lampe à huile. Aller savoir pourquoi, le garçon la conserva pendant quelques années. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle lui rappelait les contes de fées qu'il avait l'habitude de lire? Peut-être était-ce dans l'espoir d'avoir quelque chose qui lui appartenait vraiment pour le jour où il partirait? Peu importe la raison, cette lampe deviendra l'échappatoire à ce monde morne par la suite.

Lorsqu'il eut 12 ans, un génie apparut à James en lui proposant de faire 3 vœux. La plupart des enfants de cette âge aurait gaspillé leurs vœux sur des choses futiles... Mais comme nous le savons tous, Jim n'était pas un enfant ordinaire.

Son premier vœux fut de devenir une personne avec énormément de pouvoir et d'argent afin d'effectuer l'un de ces plus grand rêve: un criminel consultant.

Son deuxième vœux fut l'accès à un poison assez rare et intraçable afin de pouvoir avoir sa vengeance sur Carl Power, le garçon qui se moquait toujours de lui.

Quand à son troisième et dernier vœux, il souhaita d'avoir quelqu'un qui le comprendrait entièrement et totalement. Quelqu'un comme lui avec qui il ne s'ennuierait jamais. Quelqu'un de suffisamment semblable pour qu'il passe le reste de sa vie à s'amuser avec.

Le deuxième vœux fut le plus rapide à s'effectuer et trois jours plus tard, Carl Power mourut sous la forme d'un accident dans une piscine grâce à ledit poison. Personne ne remarqua que ce ne fut pas un accident à l'exception d'un petit garçon mais sur le moment, Jim ne s'en souciait pas.

Alors que les années passèrent, Jim devient étonnamment chanceux et son premier vœux fut exaucé. Il put devenir un vrai consultant criminel à l'âge tendre de 19 ans.

Cependant, le troisième vœux ne se réalisa jamais malgré les années qui passèrent. Oh, bien sûr, il y eut ce détective consultant qui devint rapidement une forme de jeu et qui réussi à l'amuser pendant un moment. Hélas, il y avait comme une barrière infranchissable entre l'homme et lui. Il était semblable mais les sentiments les entourant était plus comme l'obsession et le respect qu'un réel amusement pur et simple. James ne sentait pas un vrai plaisir comme il aurait dû ressentir selon ce qu'il avait formulé au génie. Il en déduit donc que Sherlock Holmes n'était pas vraiment la personne qu'il avait souhaité.

Et comme dans toutes les bonnes histoires et dans celle de James en particulier, il fallut un moment avant qu'un événement totalement imprévu tourne sa vie à l'envers.

* * *

Commentaires, suggestions et idées loufoques voire avis: dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr.


	2. Folle poursuite

**Lorsqu'on élimine l'impossible**

 **Avertissement:** voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Aller, on rentre vraiment dans l'histoire maintenant. On est beau, on est chaud. Et tout sera beau!

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES - Folle poursuite**

Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais été un individu lent à comprendre les choses. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette affaire.

A première vue, elle avait l'air des plus banales: un meurtrier, certainement serial killer, échappait à la police. Elle n'avait rien d'incongru et était une des enquêtes les plus ordinaires qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Puis, son frère avait appelé pour qu'il y jette un œil et là, Sherlock savait que quelque chose clochait. Rien n'avait été dérobé au gouvernement, aucune attaque terroriste ou assassinat en prévision, etc. Il n'y avait tout simplement rien qui pourrait amener Mycroft à faire plancher Sherlock sur ce cas.

Après une seconde observation, il se rendit compte que peut-être son rival de toujours, James Moriarty, aurait pu être impliqué. Seulement, les meurtres attiraient trop l'attention et était bien trop bâclé pour être laissé par Jim comme cadeau pour le jeu. Néanmoins, le tueur semblait inexplicable vouloir l'attention de Sherlock. Il voulait son attention au point d'initier un petit jeu de course-poursuite d'une simplicité enfantine. A partir de là, Sherlock sut qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais parlé de lui et qu'il ne valait pas son attention.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'en avait déduit le détective... Et puis, il avait entraperçu le meurtrier en train de placer sa victime dans un lieu évident juste dans une ruelle à proximité de Baker Street... Juste après qu'il ait retrouvé John assommé près du tueur. Et là, il sut qu'il devait intervenir. Voilà donc comment la poursuite à travers les rues de Londres avait commencée. Et c'était ça que Sherlock trouvait louche. L'homme avait tout fait pour se faire attraper depuis le première jour. D'après les observations qu'il avait faite, l'individu était un drogué qui rentrait dans sa deuxième catégorie fétiche de fan. Il était censé avoir une obsession avec Sherlock. De quel nature? Il ne savait pas encore mais il allait le découvrir. Pourtant, malgré cette obsession et le fait que le meurtrier avait tout fait pour arriver là, l'individu le fuyait. Oui, quelque chose de louche se tramait et le consultant peinait à savoir ce que c'était exactement.

Sherlock vit soudainement l'individu de corpulence moyenne qu'il poursuivait bifurqué à gauche. En fouillant une seconde dans sa tête pour avoir un aperçu de la carte de Londres, il sut que l'homme venait de s'auto-coincer. La ruelle se finissait juste par un mur trop grand pour escalader et il n'y avait aucune forme d'échafaudage ou d'échelles pour grimper voire de porte ou fenêtres pour entrer par effraction.

Sherlock eut un petit sourire au visage qui fut rapidement effacé quand il vit l'homme qu'il poursuivait plus tôt dos contre le mur avec un immense sourire et pas le moins de monde désespéré.

-Vous avez l'air épuisé par cette petite course. Vous souhaitez vous reposer? Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez sur une autre fuite de ma part, je voulais juste vous attirez sous le radar de votre frère et d'autres sortes dirons-nous... Déclara l'homme avec la peau basanée avec un accent étrange que Sherlock n'avait jamais entendu.

-Vous prétendez donc vous être bloquez volontairement dans cette ruelle après un délit évident de fuite parce que vous le vouliez? Demanda lentement Sherlock en essayant de lire le meurtrier qui souriait plus largement.

Les aliénés avaient toujours une forme de logique un peu tordue. Si on parvenait à la trouver, leur caractère imprévisible l'était bien moins.

-Vous ne me croyez pas?

-Je sais reconnaître un mensonge quand j'en entends un. Ce n'en était pas un. Je ne faisais qu'énoncé un fait. Mais la vraie question n'a jamais été si je vous crois mais bien : "pourquoi vous l'avez fait". N'est-ce pas?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit monsieur Holmes. Dit l'homme en fronçant un peu ces sourcils.

-Non, vous m'avez dit que c'était pour échapper à la surveillance de plusieurs réseaux différents. Et c'est vrai mais vous auriez pu vous y prendre différemment. Pourtant, vous sembliez presque avoir pris du plaisir à m'emmener ici en particulier. Vous aviez également prévu que je vous attrape à un moment ou un autre. En m'emmenant ici, vous aviez donc un autre objectif en tête.

-Je suis très intelligent. Plus que la population moyenne si vous voulez savoir. Déclara le meurtrier comme un état de fait. Il paraissait même un peu offensé que le détective ait pu croire le contraire.

Les gens ordinaires de nos jours pensaient tous être si intelligents! Il avait l'impression de se retrouver encore une fois avec le chauffeur de taxi meurtrier. Bien sûr, l'un d'entre eux pouvaient être modérément plus intelligent mais les vrais génie. Bah!

-Laisser moi deviner, vous aussi vous êtes une sorte de génie?

Aussitôt, l'homme arrêta de bouder pour devenir une sorte de boule d'énergie et d'enthousiasme épatante.

-Bien joué! Je suis démasqué, il me semble. Bien que je ne pense pas vraiment que vous l'ayez pris dans le bon sens... Enfin, au moins, je peux passer à la suite. Savez-vous, quel est ma spécialité, monsieur Holmes? Je comprends naturellement ce que les gens désirent. Appelons cela un don ou une malédiction peu importe, c'est l'une des seules choses à savoir sur moi. Et une fois que je trouve quelqu'un de vraiment intéressant, je m'arrange toujours pour prendre une petite visite et tenter d'exaucé les-dit désirs.

Cela aurait pu être passionnant si le talent en question était réel. Si l'homme possédait même un quart de ce talent, il ne serait pas ici à faire une fixette ridicule sur le détective. Il détestait vraiment traiter avec les faux génies. C'était d'un ennuyeux.

-ça doit être passionnant. Dit-il en feignant de l'intérêt.

-En effet, malheureusement, il y a quelques années, je me suis retrouvé face à un "client" et il semblerait qu'il estime que ces désirs ou plutôt un désir en particulier n'a pas vraiment été exaucé alors que je l'ai fait. C'est mon premier client qui a cette attitude. Et je dois avouer que je déteste le travail inachevé autant que lui. Alors, j'ai cherché à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Et là! Monsieur Holmes... J'ai trouvé.

ça y est, Sherlock en avait marre. Cet homme devant lui était définitivement d'un ennui presque mortel.

-Oh pitié, arrivez-en au point, vous êtes ennuyeux de toute manière.

-Mon problème est que j'ai pris ces paroles au sens littéral et que j'ai négligé certaines évolutions inévitables... Qui, hé bien, rende le désir de mon client caduque par rapport au passé. Que voulez-vous? La vie, les expériences, tout cela change un homme au fil du temps.

Il y avait une telle insistance sur le mot "désir" à chaque fois... On aurait presque dit que cela était une obsession pour l'homme.

-Et donc? Dit le détective dans l'espoir d'arriver rapidement au point.

-Donc?

Pour un type qui se présentait comme un génie, il aurait au moins pu feindre un minimum pour rendre le cas intéressant.

-Vous venez de me tenir tout un monologue ennuyeux sur votre prétendu esprit et vos clients. Vous m'avez emmené ici pour tenir cette petite discussion avec moi spécifiquement. Il y a donc 2 possibilités:

Numéro 1 , Je conclus que je faisais parti du marché en question comme un assassinat ou un kidnapping par exemple. Cependant, vous avez mal interprété les paroles de votre client ou commanditaire et vous essayez pour une raison obscure de régler l'affaire d'une manière que je ne comprends pas encore mais que je vais finir par découvrir. Ou bien, numéro 2, vous tentez de vous approprié mes services en assurant d'attirer l'attention sur vous un maximum, car ce besoin de régler la situation est devenue une forme d'obsession intenable qui est en train de vous dévorez à petit feu.

Pour une raison obscure, le meurtrier se mit à rire devant sa déduction. Ce n'était pas un rire jaune, un rire moqueur et/ou railleur mais ce n'était pas non plus un rire authentique. On aurait presque dit que le gars s'amusait au dépend de quelqu'un d'autre. Et cette fois, il semblait s'amuser au dépend de Sherlock. Et le détective n'était pas du tout amusé par cette constation

-Hé bien, votre réputation n'est pas exagéré monsieur Holmes. En vérité, c'est les deux options à la fois. Il y a cependant une petite chose que vous avez oubliez de mentionner dans votre analyse.

-Il y a toujours quelque chose. Ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Sherlock.

-Oui, voyez-vous, je n'ai jamais été un fanatique du mot "tenter". En fait, je ne suis pas en train de tentez de m'approprié vos services. Je l'ai déjà fait d'une certaine manière et cette discussion est juste pour donner à votre esprit magnifique une forme de soulagement pour ce qui va suivre cette nuit. Je m'en excuserai bien d'avance monsieur Holmes... Mais j'aime que le désir de mes clients soit une priorité avant tout.

Alors que Sherlock essayait de refaire le tracé mental de la pensée du meurtrier en essayant de comprendre le sens caché derrière ces paroles... Celui-ci se détacha lentement du mur.

-Bon, hé bien, il faut que je me sauve. Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin en se rapprochant lentement du détective.

-Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je ne vais pas vous livrez à la police? Déclara le détective en bloquant lentement et progressivement une possible fuite intentionnel de l'homme.

-Tout simplement parce que "Le mystère du génie" ne sera pas assez crédible pour votre colocataire. Répondit le faux génie avant de le frapper en pleine figure.

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES - Folle poursuite**

Le détective se réveilla avec force au 221B Baker Street. Ces vêtements étaient identiques à ceux qu'il portait dans ces rêves et il pouvait jurer que sa joue droite lui faisait un mal de chien.

-Sherlock! Tu vas bien? Crièrent soudain John Watson et sa logeuse.

Il fut plutôt surpris de ne pas s'être rendu compte immédiatement de leur présence. Il y avait décidément quelque chose de louche dans toute cette histoire.

-John? Madame Hudson? Demanda-t-il encore un peu surpris alors qu'il se faisait remettre debout de force par John qui l'avait agrippé au niveau des aisselles.

Une fois que Watson fut assuré que le consultant fut debout, son colocataire s'énerva.

-Tu nous as fait une sacré frayeur. Tu t'es écroulé juste devant nous comme ça, paf! Impossible de te réveiller et puis, tu as dis des trucs bizarres dans ton sommeil et ça nous a fait flipper! Et puis... ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ou même simplement dormi?

C'était bizarre, il avait déjà eu cette conversation quelques jours plus tôt. A l'exception près qu'il ne s'était pas écroulé mais qu'il avait juste fait un léger malaise. Le genre de malaise qui donnait des maux de tête horribles et des vertiges lorsqu'il se déplaçait. Fichu corps! Pourquoi était-il donc toujours si faible?

-John, je suis parfaitement bien et je te rappelle que j'ai besoin de moins de sommeil qu'une personne normale. C'est...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que John jugea bon de continuer sa petite tirade sans le laisser en dire plus.

-Ok, tu sais quoi? Tu vas aller dormir immédiatement. Je m'en fiche de savoir le nombre minimal d'heure de sommeil ou la dernière fois que tu as pris un repas convenable mais il est tard et ton corps vient probablement de dire "stop" à toutes ces conner***.

-Mais John... Tenta-t-il d'argumenter avant de se faire couper par un regard qui aurait pu tuer son propre frère.

-Sherlock, chambre, lit, dormir, maintenant. Sauf si tu veux que je t'assomme ou que je drogue ta prochaine tasse de thé avec du somnifère? Lui demanda-t-il de manière assez sarcastique avant de faire un large signe en direction des chambres.

Selon l'humble avis de Sherlock, il valait mieux ne pas tenter d'entrer dans une dispute avec John aujourd'hui. Principalement parce que John était médecin et en savait probablement plus que lui sur ce point particulier... Et aussi parce le soldat était plus proche de l'arme à feu... Dommage.

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES - 2 heures plus tard - Folle poursuite**

Sherlock Holmes se demanda une énième fois sur le lit ce qu'il s'était passé. Son corps n'avait jamais eu de telle panne avant. Il n'était pas drogué. Et il n'était pas un rêveur avec une imagination folle inutile comme certain. C'était donc normalement impossible qu'un tel rêve lui arrive. Pourtant, si ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu être d'autre? Tout avait semblé si réel avec une situation et un cas si inhabituel que cela ne pouvait qu'être la réalité après tout. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près avec un regard extérieur sur l'ensemble de la scène, cela aurait très bien pu être un rêve. Néanmoins, s'il devait être honnête avec lui même, ce fut la première fois qu'il ne pouvait pas déduire avec précision ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et cela le tracassait un peu.

Peut-être que John avait raison? Les corps sont si faillibles. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il avait besoin... C'était de déconnecter son esprit quelques minutes en plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur? Sherlock réfléchit sur les avantages et les inconvénients d'aller dormir avant de se rendre compte que ces paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et papillonnaient malgré l'ordre contraire. D'un seul coup, les avantages devinrent plus nombreux à mesure que son esprit sombrait dans les abimes sombres du sommeil.

Et alors que Sherlock plongea dans un état d'inconscience, il ne remarqua jamais les étranges sensations qui parcoururent son corps. Pas plus qu'il ne prêta attention à certains changements qui se produisirent accompagné de ces sensations. Et ce fut bien dommage d'ailleurs...

* * *

Commentaires, suggestions, avis, etc. Dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr!


	3. Sherlock est un prénom de fille

**Lorsqu'on élimine l'impossible**

 **Avertissement:** Voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Attention, nous avons la transformation qui a opéré. Voyons donc comment Sherlock va le gérer...

PS: Pour ceux qui m'ont demandé la chronologie. On se situe au 3ième épisode de la saison 2. Plus précisément, un peu avant le procès et un peu après le message sur la vitre dans la tour de Londres.

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES – Sherlock est un nom de fille**

Le réveil de Sherlock fut assez agréable. Il était dans une sorte de cocon de chaleur et les rayons du soleil taquinaient tranquillement son visage.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux afin de regarder l'heure. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il était déjà 7H00. Il n'avait jamais dormi aussi longtemps, ni jamais aussi bien. Il tenta lentement de se lever pour se stopper immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit ces muscles complètement endoloris. Il devait avoir dormi dans une mauvaise position. Cela ne le laissa pas s'arrêter cependant.

Tranquillement, il sortit de son cocon de couverture pour se diriger vers la salle de bain en frissonnant un peu lorsque ces pieds nus touchèrent le sol. Il avait besoin de se réveiller correctement et un peu d'eau sur son visage permettrait à son esprit normalement si aiguisé de sortir de sa brume matinale.

Tout se passa bien… Jusqu'au moment où il arriva devant l'évier où il faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque devant le visage que lui renvoyait le miroir. Un visage entièrement féminin. Sherlock se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois en espérant faire disparaitre ce qui ressemblait à une hallucination visuelle du réveil avant de les rouvrir correctement. Le visage n'avait pas disparu. Sherlock décida de faire quelque grimace ou agiter sa main afin de bien vérifier que ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût de John mais le reflet imita parfaitement ces mouvements, ce qui paniqua Sherlock encore plus.

Pour se calmer, il décida d'étudier son nouveau visage et la situation dans son ensemble. Cela serait arriver à n'importe qui d'autres, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait après tout.

Il commença donc par étudier le visage que lui reflétait le miroir. Il avait gardé le caractère anguleux et les pommettes tranchantes typiques de sa mère mais il y avait quelques différences subtiles comme ces lèvres qui semblaient un peu plus boudeuses qu'avant. Ces yeux étaient restés normaux, de même que son nez…

Ces cheveux bouclés semblaient avoir poussés de manière surprenante pendant la nuit tout en gardant leur aspect bouclé naturel et leur couleur. Maintenant, ces cheveux descendait jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Sherlock hésita à prendre les ciseaux mais il décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas y toucher pour l'instant. Principalement parce que ces mains tremblaient trop pour faire un travail potable en ce moment.

Le détective allait se mettre à réfléchir sérieusement à la situation quand il vit que son visage n'était pas vraiment la seule chose à avoir changé. Le consultant déglutit fortement devant la constation. Avec un effort incroyable, il étudia le reste de son nouveau corps après avoir pris quelques respirations profondes pour revenir à son état de déduction antérieur.

Il avait perdu du muscle et semblait même un peu plus petit d'un ou deux centimètres. Il avait acquéri un généreux bonnet C au niveau de sa poitrine. Ces mains de violonistes déjà fini semblaient être restées plus ou moins identiques à quelques millimètres près et ces pieds ainsi que ces chevilles avaient diminué de volume et de taille. Il allait probablement devoir changer de chaussure dans l'avenir car sa pointure le ferait flotter dedans à présent.

Bien qu'il sache qu'il allait détester cela, le détective mis sa main sur un endroit censé être très intime. Cela n'aurait pas dû être une surprise mais Sherlock resta néanmoins choqué quand il sentit que ces organes génitaux semblaient avoir changé drastiquement. Il dut s'appuyer contre le mur derrière lui pour éviter de s'écrouler sur place devant cette constation.

Il devait vraiment réfléchir à la situation et MAINTENANT !

-D'accord, fait numéro 1… Commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte que sa voix grave avait changé aussi.

Sa voix était maintenant grave mais dans une manière féminine. On ne lui avait même pas refusé ce changement aussi. Il inspira et expira 5 fois en se relevant lentement avant de reprendre tranquillement comme s'il étudiait la scène.

-Fait numéro 1, je m'écroule sur place la veille sans raison et je fais un rêve bizarre. Fait numéro 2, je dors plus longtemps que je ne peux normalement le supporter. Fait numéro 3, mon apparence change complètement…

Il aurait pu continuer longtemps si au même moment, John Watson n'était pas entré à son tour dans la salle de bain qu'il ne fermait jamais à clé. Il aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir à deux fois pour changer.

Le docteur le regarda une seconde, deux seconde, avant de rougir et de sortir immédiatement de la pièce en mettant une main sur son visage avant de commencer à déclamer des centaines des excuses à la suite.

-Pardon mademoiselle, je m'excuse vraiment. Je n'étais pas au courant que vous étiez là. Et je…

Bien que cela ait le mérite d'amuser un peu Sherlock Holmes, il n'écouta pas vraiment son colocataire. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour l'instant.

-John, c'est Sherlock. Finit par dire l'homme devenu une femme sans vraiment comprendre comment.

-Oh ! Excuser moi, vous devez comprendre que je ne pensais pas un jour tombé sur cette situation. Vous voyez, en général, mon colocataire n'est pas vraiment intéressé dans des relations. Non pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de mal à ça mais…

Sérieusement, est-ce que John allait un jour penser avec sa tête ? Son développement mental accéléré allait vraiment devoir être repris en main plus efficacement dans un proche avenir. En même temps, sauter à la conclusion la plus évidente était une réaction parfaitement normale dans cette situation où les émotions embrouillent le cerveau. Il devrait peut-être blâmer les hormones de Watson plutôt que son intellect en fait.

-John, c'est moi, Sherlock Holmes. Réessaya donc le détective avec plus d'insistance sur le nom.

Sa voix sonnait vraiment ridicule quand il faisait cela. Il n'aimait pas vraiment. Il allait devoir s'entrainer un peu devant le miroir durant les jours à venir pour réapprendre à changer ces tons correctement sans qu'on ne se moque de lui.

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, Sherlock est un homme et…

Le détective consultant n'y pouvant plus, il se décida de couper son colocataire afin de reprendre les choses en main :

-John ! Mon nom est William Sherlock Scotts Holmes ! Je suis détective consultant au 221B Baker Street. J'aime tirer sur les murs lorsque je ne suis pas sur une enquête. J'ai un frère plus âgé du nom de Mycroft Holmes qui est littéralement le gouvernement britannique. Je trouve que tout le monde en général et particulièrement Anderson est idiot. J'ai failli tirer sur une bombe lors de notre rencontre avec James Moriarty pour l'emporter avec nous dans le cas où son sniper aurait tiré. Je vais parfois examiner des corps à la morgue avec Molly. J'ai fait passé un gars par la fenêtre un nombre incalculable de fois parce qu'il avait blessé madame Hudson. Je joue du violon jusque 3H du matin et parfois, je m'enterre dans mon palais d'esprit et je ne te parle pas pendant des jours.

-D'accord, comment savez-vous tout ça sur Sherlock? Demanda le bon docteur un peu méfiant maintenant.

Brusquement, Sherlock comprit pourquoi les femmes étaient si promptes à gifler les hommes dans ce genre de situation. A présent, cela le démangeait avec une force quasi-surhumaine.

-JOHN HAMISH WATSON! Essaye d'être moins idiot que d'ordinaire, tu veux ? Je suis un sociopathe de haut fonctionnement et la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, c'était à cause de Mike Stanford ! Mes premiers mots en dehors de demander un portable furent : « Afghanistan ou Irak ? ». Et si avec tout ça, tu ne crois toujours pas que je suis Sherlock, je peux te dire que tu m'as dit spécifiquement que d'ordinaire, quand je parle, tu entends toujours : « Frappe-moi au visage ! ».

Il y eut une minute de silence ponctué uniquement par leur respiration rapide avant que John réalisa enfin ce qu'il essayait de lui dire depuis bientôt plus de 5 minutes.

-Oh mon dieu ! Sherlock ?! Mais tu es… Tu es… Comment diable es-tu comme ça ?!

-ça John, j'essaye de comprendre cela depuis que je me suis réveillé ce matin. Maintenant va me chercher des vêtements, j'ai froid. Fut tout ce qu'elle choisit de répondre.

-D'accord, pas de problème ne… Ne bouge pas… Je reviens tout de suite. Dit John à travers la porte qu'il avait fermé avec précipitation plus tôt.

-Oh ! Et préviens madame Hudson de ma situation!

Si cela avait été si dur à faire comprendre à John. Il, ou plutôt « elle », n'osait pas s'imaginer ce que cela aurait donné avec madame Hudson.

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES – Quelques heures plus tard – Sherlock est un nom de fille**

Si Sherlock avait pu être réellement gênée par son corps, il l'aurait été sans doute été en ce moment. John s'était débrouillé pour trouver des vêtements convenables puisque maintenant les seuls vêtements qu'il avait flottaient. La plupart venait de vêtement que ces ex avaient oublié après une soirée mouvementée à Baker Street.

Il avait également dû trouver des sous-vêtements acceptables pour la nouvelle détective consultante. Comme, apparemment, il faisait plus ou moins la même taille de poitrine qu'Harry, il l'avait appelé en renfort pour qu'elle aille rapidement acheté en boutique des affaires convenable pour le détective. Elle avait posé beaucoup de question mais quelques heures et mensonges plus tard, Sherlock avait enfin de quoi se vêtir correctement.

Maintenant, s'il pouvait sortir de cette discussion avec son frère qui avait débarqué pendant ce moment gênant, cela pourrait presque être un jour normal à Baker Street.

-Donc si je comprends bien, tu t'es réveillé comme ça… Tu ne sais pas qui a fait cela pour toi… Et pour l'instant, tu es coincé comme une femme.

-Excellent résumé, Mycroft. Un résumé parfaitement inutile qui ne fait que résumer ce que tout le monde a déjà compris depuis longtemps !

-Sherlock, les sentiments. On en a déjà parlé. Ce n'est pas le moment de…

Oh pour l'amour de dieu, il n'allait quand même pas recommencer maintenant!

-Va au diable Mycroft ! Tu aurais le droit de me faire cette petite tirade morale sur les sentiments quand tu te seras réveillé sans aucune raison et surtout sans le moindre indice comme une femme.

Cela semblait lui avoir coupé le souffle pour une seconde. Ce fut la première fois qu'il envoyait littéralement balader Mycroft et cela faisait un bien fou. Néanmoins, il serait temps d'arriver à un détail qui l'horripilait depuis que cette conversation avait démarrée.

-Maintenant, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Parce que tu avais bien une raison de venir autre que de voir ton chéri petit « frère » ?

-Tu es convié au procès de Moriarty en tant qu'expert sur lui. Il aura lieu dans quelques heures.

-Oui, encore une évidence Mycroft. Si tu t'inquiètes pour les journalistes saches que Lestrade a prévu une voiture de police pour nous y emmener mais je crois que tu le savais déjà aussi.

Il y eut une pause où son frère fronça les sourcils une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre son visage indéchiffrable.

-Je devrais être plus clair, je pense. Sherlock Holmes est convoqué au procès en tant qu'expert sur James Moriarty. Commences-tu à saisir le problème Sherlock ?

Bien sûr que le détective avait saisi le problème. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait envie d'en parler. Et encore moins avec son frère.

-Tu veux dire, autre que de m'avoir pris pour une femme avec lequel je serai dans une relation cachée pendant des années? Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Lorsque John les avait laissé lui et son frère dans l'appartement, il avait été déduit presque aussitôt par les yeux de son grand-frère. Il avait tenté d'engager la conversation avec son faux-visage amicale mais Sherlock avait refusé de lui répondre. Après un moment, Mycroft s'est mis à déduire ce qu'il pouvait et en était arrivé à cette conclusion. Une conclusion qui aurait pu être identique à celle de Sherlock s'il avait dû être à sa place en fait. Et cela restait encore en travers de la gorge du détective consultant d'ailleurs.

-Certes plus probable que de découvrir qu'en quelques heures mon frère a complètement changé de genre. Mais revenons sur l'histoire du procès. Tu te rends bien compte que si moi, ton frère, ainsi que le docteur Watson, avons eu du mal à croire ton histoire, personne de relativement normal ne te croira.

-J'avais presque oublié que tu vivais dans un monde de poisson rouge, Mycroft… Et que suggères-tu ? Que je n'aille pas au procès ?

Ce qui était impensable en tout point pour le consultant mais ça, Mycroft n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

-Grand-dieu non ! Autant ce serait déstabilisant pour lui, on ne peut risquer que cela n'enclenche un autre jeu. On va juste devoir réarranger certaines choses.

-Tu veux que je prenne une autre identité en remplacement de moi-même. Dit le détective avec une note amère.

Il n'aimait pas le principe de devoir être quelqu'un d'autre dans cette affaire en particulier. Il y avait toujours eu une forme de compréhension et de respect entre eux. S'il y allait comme quelqu'un d'autre, il devrait affronter Moriarty sans tout cela. Il serait ennuyeux. Il ne serait pas le grand et brillant détective, ennemi juré du criminel consultant, que tout le monde attendait. Non, à la place, il serait une femme ennuyeuse n'ayant jamais croisé la route du criminel. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était qu'on le croit ennuyeux ou même moyennement intelligent.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, James Moriarty ne l'aura certainement pas vu venir. Sherlock Holmes part sur un autre cas et une sœur qu'il ne connait pas débarque au procès.

Mycroft semblait un peu trop enthousiaste sur la situation. Cela, Sherlock ne le lisait pas sur son visage mais dans ces yeux. On avait toujours dit que les yeux étaient la fenêtre de l'âme mais ceux de Mycroft était des portes blindés dont seul une poignée de personne possédait la combinaison. Et pas de chance, Sherlock était l'une de ces personnes privilégiées.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette situation t'arrange ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Mycroft ne baissa pas les yeux. A la place, il choisit de sourire en coin. Ce n'était pas son sourire habituel et il le savait tous les deux. Mycroft n'aura jamais tenté de forcer un tel sourire sur son petit frère. Il regrettait donc ce qu'il avait fait. Intéressant…

-Il se peut que j'aie accidentellement encouragé une obsession de longue date au sein de ce criminel contre des informations importantes pour le pays.

Le détective déduit rapidement la suite.

-Tu lui as vendu des informations sur moi en sommes. C'est logique. J'aurais fait pareil.

Cette fois, un vrai sourire en coin apparut. Ce même sourire agaçant qui disait clairement que le plus jeune des Holmes n'arriverait jamais totalement à duper son grand-frère.

-Non, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Quel nom dois-je donner à la cour ?

Sherlock réfléchit. Il faudrait quelque chose de simple qui ne soit pas trop évident mais qui soit suffisamment familier pour s'y adapter. Il savait que « Scott » était techniquement à la fois des deux genres mais il sonnerait bizarre ici à Londres où on le donnait pour une majorité masculine. Sherlock ou une variante attirait aussi trop l'attention et sonnerait prétention. Il ne restait donc plus que le classique « William » qui pourrait être utile. Il pensa à quelques variantes mais aucune n'avait l'air vraiment attrayant. Il y avait bien sûr le traditionnel « Will ». Cependant, il semblait manquer quelque chose à cela, il était trop court. On aurait presque dit un surnom. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires de réflexion, Sherlock trouva quelque chose de valide.

-Willow Holmes me semble correct.

* * *

Commentaires, suggestions, avis et autres trucs dans les fameux et irremplaçables commentaires! Sinon, sur le tumblr.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	4. Le procès d'une araignée

**Lorsqu'on élimine l'impossible**

 **Avertissement:** voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Je sais que certain d'entre vous attendait un chapitre avec Kitty mais elle n'a pas beaucoup de place dans mon histoire. De plus, je crois que le procès est beaucoup plus intéressant que toute discussion avec Kitty, pas vous? (En plus, elle me rappelle trop Freddy dans la série tv Hannibal et je déteste ce personnage.)

* * *

 **POV JAMES MORIARTY – Le procès d'une araignée**

James Moriarty, aussi nommé Jim, avait finement joué jusqu'alors. Tout avait été mis en place comme souhaité. Il avait attiré l'attention de ces clients sur Sherlock Holmes. Il s'était débrouillé pour élever le détective devenu célèbre encore un peu plus haut, droit dans le feu des projecteurs afin de le faire chuter encore plus bas après l'exécution de son plan. Il avait infiltré le système de sécurité pour faire chanter le juré à le déclarer non-coupable après cette petite case « procès » dans leur jeu. Il avait engagé 3 tueurs pour s'infiltrer dans les lieux convenus afin de pouvoir éliminer les amis de Sherlock en cas de pépin. En résumé, tout allait selon la mélodie qu'il avait conçue pour son seul et unique rival.

Son avocat avait même réussi à convaincre le juge pour amener un expert sur lui. Evidemment avec les nouvelles, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sur cette planète qui aurait pu posséder un tel titre. James se demanda brièvement comment son rival allait se comporter. Allait-il se museler lui-même durant le procès et jouer une personne respectable ? Restera-t-il le bon vieux détective grande gueule que le monde connaissait si bien ? Allait-il se comporter comme si c'était une de leur confrontation normale ? James ne le savait pas. Cependant, il savait à coup sûr que son adversaire bientôt mort ne manquerait cela pour rien au monde. Le piège était posé et il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la proie à venir s'y rendre sans la moindre méfiance.

-Levez-vous pour l'honorable juge Johnson.

Etant déjà debout, Moriarty ne se souciait pas du respect vers cette personne purement ordinaire et préféra se concentrer sur les gens qui compose la salle alors qu'il mâchait sa gomme à la menthe.

-Vous pouvez vous assoir.

Tout le monde s'assit à l'exception de Jim qui préféra rester debout et qui après avoir fait un tour du côté du personnel et du juré se décidait à déporter son regard vers le public alors que son procès commença et que son avocat passa immédiatement la parole à celui de la défense.

Il n'y avait pas de Mycroft Holmes, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise quand on savait à quel point Mycroft adorait s'amuser seul dans l'ombre. Mais il n'y avait pas de Sherlock Holmes non plus et cela était étrange en soi. Il était probablement en retard et allait sûrement faire une entrée quasi-théâtrale pour compenser son manque de présence dans la salle à tous le monde.

Le reste de la salle semblait terne et aussi stupide que ceux qu'il avait déjà vu. Il s'ennuyait rapidement. Après un moment, il finit par enfin apercevoir quelque chose d'intéressant…

Il fit un clin d'œil quand il vit l'animal de compagnie du détective consultant dans la salle. Il espérait vraiment un peu de distraction comme un éclair de colère qui sillonnait la pupille ou un serrement de mâchoire mais à la place, John Watson s'empressa de l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur son procès. Apparemment, Johnny devait avoir eu des recommandations de son maître avant de venir. C'était une honte vraiment. Même quand l'autre consultant n'était pas là, il arrivait à ruiner le peu de plaisir de Jim.

Il mâcha légèrement plus fort sa gomme pour compenser sa légère irritation. Il entendit l'avocat de la défense faire appel à son premier témoin : Gregory Lestrade.

Sans surprise l'inspecteur monta à la barre, prêta serment et commença à décrire la scène où Moriarty s'était laissé fait prendre. Il espérait vraiment que l'un des policiers avaient tiré une photo avec un téléphone. Il aimerait vraiment voir ce que cela donnait lorsqu'il avait porté les bijoux de la couronne.

Cette brève pensée amusante dura plusieurs minutes avant que la défense n'appelle le sergent Donovan à la barre. Moriarty fronça un peu les sourcils en remarquant que Sherlock n'était toujours pas dans la salle. Allait-il vraiment venir uniquement lorsqu'il serait appelé ? A moins, bien sûr, qu'il allait retenter le coup de la conférence par vidéo Skype.

En étudiant la salle, il aperçut alors quelqu'un qui se tenait dans l'ombre d'un siège. En temps normal, il n'y aurait pas pris plus d'attention. Elle était assez jolie mais elle était un visage terne parmi la masse actuelle et au vu de ces vêtements, elle ne semblait même pas être quelqu'un de haut placé venu pour s'assurer son recrutement ou au contraire, son emprisonnement. Donc, il n'était pas vraiment étonnant que Jim l'ait passé la première fois qu'il avait observé les différentes personnes dans la salle.

Cependant, il n'avait pas remarqué au début ce qu'elle faisait exactement avec ces mains. Il avait pensé que c'était une sorte de tic nerveux lié au stress ou à l'inquiétude voire à l'ennui mais il s'était trompé. La femme ne s'ennuyait pas et n'était pas le moins du monde stressée. En fait, elle avait l'occasion d'assister à son procès et s'il était parfaitement juste, elle était en train de tweeter en cachette sur son téléphone portable. Le même genre de téléphone que les personnes dans cette salle devait remettre à la sécurité avant d'entrer.

Il enregistra mentalement le visage de la femme qui ne le regardait même pas avant de reporter son attention sur son propre procès. Et mon dieu ! S'il avait su à quel point un procès pouvait être si long et ennuyeux, il aurait vraiment prévu autre chose ! Ce fut alors qu'il entendit les mots magiques prononcés par la défense.

-Enfin, mesdames et messieurs les jurées, afin de vous prouvez que non seulement l'accusé est coupable de tous ces actes. J'en appelle à l'expert attitré afin de confirmer les faites établis actuellement contre monsieur Moriarty ici présent.

Mentalement, James Moriarty continua la petite ligne de l'avocate de la défense :

[-J'appelle donc à la barre, monsieur Sherlock Holmes]

Il eut un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il attendait l'avocate du réquisitoire de continuer sa tirade mais il le perdit rapidement quand il entendit la suite :

-J'appelle donc à la barre, mademoiselle Willow Holmes.

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES – Le procès d'une araignée**

Sherlock ne prêta pas vraiment une grande attention au procès. En fait, elle savait qu'avec une telle charge d'accusation, l'avocat de Moriarty aurait vraiment du mal à s'en sortir. Il devait vraiment être un expert si James l'avait engagé. Au début, il avait surveillé attentivement le moindre fait et geste de Moriarty mais après un moment, il se dit qu'il avait collecté assez de donnée et qu'il risquerait de se faire prendre.

Il avait donc sorti son portable qu'il avait bel et bien donné à l'agent de sécurité à l'entrée avant de le voler à celui-ci en prétextant une chute accidentelle presque aussitôt. Et il était fier de l'avoir fait aussi facilement. Visiblement, pour une raison étrange, les hommes se méfiaient moins des femmes à ce niveau. C'était au moins une bonne nouvelle dans cette journée éprouvante.

Il s'était donc mis à Tweeter sans vergogne et avait même joué à quelque application avant de revenir sur tweeter. Pendant un court instant, il sentit le poids du regard du criminel consultant mais celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps. Ce fut la seule chose notable sur ce procès.

Puis après quelques minutes et plusieurs ashtag plus tard, il sentit une foule de regard se presser sur lui. Lentement, il releva la tête et cacha son téléphone dans sa manche de chemise un peu trop ample. Il fit un petit sourire timide et lança quelques regards confus. Il espérait vraiment que personne ne l'avait vu joué sur son portable. Il balaya la salle qui l'observait attentivement comme si il ou plutôt elle était idiote. Du coin de l'œil, il vit John qui faisait signe en direction de l'avocate. Il posa donc son regard sur l'avocat du réquisitoire.

-Mademoiselle Holmes, vous êtes appelé à la barre. Répéta l'avocate black avec un sourire entendu.

Il hocha tranquillement la tête et se leva afin de se diriger à l'emplacement prévu pour les témoins. Il ne ralentit pas en arrivant au niveau de Moriarty et préféra l'ignorer totalement. Il avait décidé que dès le début du procès, il agirait normalement mais refuserait tout contact, y compris oculaire, avec Moriarty. Il n'était pas Sherlock après tout, juste Willow et Moriarty n'avait pas besoin de creuser plus que ça tant qu'il n'était pas intéresser.

Une fois qu'il fut à la barre, il se tourna vers le juge puis vers l'avocate dans l'attente d'une question.

-Bien, mademoiselle Holmes, je vais être claire, je vais être brève. Pouvez-vous me dire qui est James Moriarty ?

Sherlock allait se mettre à détailler très clairement qui était Moriarty quand il se rappela soudainement les paroles de Watson : « Sois bref et concis, ne fait surtout pas ton malin. En clair, sois moins grande gueule.»

-La réponse qui me vient automatiquement à l'esprit est « un criminel consultant »

-Un criminel consultant ? Répéta l'avocate.

-Oui

-Ce sont vos termes ? Pouvez-vous préciser votre réponse ?

[-Bref et concis Sherlock, bref et concis.] Cria presque le John au sein de son palais mental alors qu'il envisageait déjà des centaines de phrases pour décrire l'accusé.

-James Moriarty loue ces services.

-En tant qu'artisan ?

-Si on veut.

Après tout, il créait des crimes parfaits et organisait des centaines de rendez-vous entre ces agents, des clients, des anciens clients et des informateurs. Donc, d'une certaine manière, on pouvait le qualifier d'artisan.

-Mais pas en qualité de réparateur ?

Ces lèvres s'étirèrent malgré lui dans un sourire en coin moqueur avant de répondre :

-Non, plutôt en qualité de poseur de bombe ou d'assassinat… Bien que réparer votre chaudière soit dans ces compétences.

-Le décririez-vous comme un…

Il faillit rouler des yeux et se retint à grande peine en déclarant à la place :

-Influence.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Là, vous influencez le témoin. Son avocat objectera et le juge approuvera.

-Mademoiselle Holmes. Commença le juge.

Il savait déjà ce que le juge allait dire. Soit il dirait de se surveiller sous peine d'outrage e le passerait comme un avertissement, soit il critiquerait ces compétences en question de droit qu'il avait mémorisé et acquis quelques heures plus tôt pour facilité le travail de la défense. Dans les deux cas, Sherlock préféra le couper net en se servant de l'avocate comme prétexte :

\- Demandez-moi comment je le décrirai. Quelle opinion j'ai pu me faire de lui. On ne vous a pas enseigné cela ?

-Mademoiselle Holmes, nous nous passons de vos conseils. Finit par dire le juge malgré tout mais avec beaucoup moins de poids de son argument si celui-ci l'avait dit plus tôt.

-Comment décririez-vous cet homme ? Son caractère ? Répéta intelligemment l'avocate.

Cette fois, il envoya la voix de John voir ailleurs dans son palais pendant qu'il répondait à la question en essayant de résumé un maximum les conclusions auquel il était arrivé sur l'homme.

-Première erreur. James Moriarty n'est pas un homme. C'est une araignée… Une araignée au centre d'une toile criminelle. Elle comporte des milliers de fils dont il sait avec précision lesquelles il faut actionner et comment les faire danser.

Il sentit le plein regard de Moriarty sur lui alors. Il se sentait étudier et déduit dans une forme malade et torsadé de ces propres observations. Il aurait dû résumer encore plus ou avoir dit une forme de vérité plus lointaine afin d'éviter l'attention de ladite araignée sur lui. Normalement, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça d'être observer ou sous le feu des projecteurs mais il semblerait que quelque chose d'autre avait changé en lui. Et il n'appréciait pas autant l'attention de son némésis qu'il ne devrait avoir.

-Depuis combien de temps… Commença l'avocate en ignorant que son témoin était actuellement le sujet d'étude de l'accusé.

Il faillit gémir de frustration en entendant le début de la question. Elle voulait vraiment que l'attaque ait une chance de défendre le criminel, ce n'est pas possible !

-Non non non pas ça. C'est vraiment une très mauvaise question. La prévint-il

-Mademoiselle Holmes ! Semblait presque crier le juge.

Maintenant qu'il avait la pleine attention de Moriarty, il semblait légèrement plus dur d'écouter la petite voix de John Watson qui continuait de répéter du plus profond de son esprit : clair et concis, ne pas faire sa grande gueule. En plus, il en avait vraiment marre d'être parmi ces imbéciles pompeux. Ils savaient tous qu'il était coupable. Ce procès n'était qu'une sorte d'immense farce de toute manière.

-Depuis combien de temps je le connais ? Ce n'était vraiment pas la question à poser. Depuis environ le début de ce procès. On ne s'est jamais parlé. En fait, mon frère Sherlock aurait pu vous en dire plus mais encore une fois, il ne se sont vu que 2 fois et 5 minutes en tout où il a tenté de le tuer et où mon frère a dégainé. Néanmoins, je peux affirmer que mon analyse n'a pas changé depuis que je suis à cette barre et que ce qui s'est passé avec mon frère n'a en rien affecté mon opinion, ni mon avis en tant qu'expert.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il était Sherlock et que donc, oui, il avait bel et bien vu et confronté l'accusé avant son procès. Willow Holmes était censé être la petite sœur de Sherlock. Elle était censée avoir été caché pendant des années pour sa propre protection. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas avoir été confrontée à l'infâme James Moriarty. Décidément, cette situation improbable la frustrait de plus en plus, avantage mis de côté bien sûr.

-Mademoiselle Sorrel, comment pourriez-vous sérieusement qualifier cette femme d'experte alors qu'elle n'a jamais fréquenté l'accusé ici présent hors du procès ? Demanda le juge.

Ça y est ! La petite voix au fond de son esprit s'était officiellement tut à son tour devant tant de bêtises et de manque de QI dans cette pièce !

-Vous savez le temps d'un procès est de trop, quelques minutes avant mon appel à la barre aurait largement suffit.

-Mademoiselle Holmes, c'est au jury d'en décider. Déclara le juge devant sa réponse nonchalante.

-Oh, vous croyez ? Une bibliothécaire, deux enseignants… De grands stressés probablement des traineurs. Leur présidente est secrétaire médicale, formé à l'étranger vu sa sténo. Dit-il en commençant à déduire ledit jury.

-Mademoiselle Holmes. Le prévint le juge.

-Sept sont mariés et deux ont une liaison entre eux manifestement. Ils ont pris du thé et des biscuits. Vous voulez savoir qui a mangé la gaufrette ? Ajouta-t-il malgré qu'il sache parfaitement que c'était déplacé.

-Mademoiselle Holmes, vous avez été appelé à la barre pour répondre aux questions de mademoiselle Sorrel. Non pour nous donner un aperçu virtuose de vos très hautes prouesses intellectuelles. Alors soyez bref et factuel sinon, je vous condamne pour outrage ! Pensez-vous pouvoir survivre 5 minutes dans cette enceinte sans vous donnez en spectacle ?

Il faillit ouvrir la bouche pour répondre honnêtement à la question sarcastique mais il se retint pour la plus grande surprise de John qui le regarda vraiment surpris. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi.

-Bien, mademoiselle Sorrel, vous pouvez reprendre.

-Merci votre honneur. Mademoiselle Holmes, une dernière question avant que vous ne puissiez partir. Si votre plus jeune frère, monsieur Sherlock Holmes, avait été présent à votre place, aurait-il pu confirmer ou infirmer certaines de vos paroles durant ce procès ?

Sherlock fit semblant de réfléchir pour trouver l'angle d'attaque de l'avocate. A son humble avis, elle jouait la carte « Sherlock Holmes » à cause de sa popularité grandissante et de sa relation avec Moriarty, sans plus. Une réponse négative de sa part ne ferait absolument aucun préjudice à sa plaidoirie mais une réponse positive pourrait, au contraire, la renforcer. C'était malin, très malin…

-Je dirai que mon frère aurait une tendance à confirmer ce que je viens de dire.

-Bien, vous pouvez quitter la barre à présent.

Sherlock hocha la tête et repartit dans le public tout en sentant distinctement le regard de Moriarty la suivre tout le long. Sans même attendre, il quitta la salle. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus rien faire au sein du procès et John était encore dans la salle. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à attendre le verdict.

* * *

Commentaire, suggestion, avis et autres idées loufoques dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr. merci d'avance!

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	5. Non coupable

**Fanfiction Sherlock: lorsqu'on élimine l'impossible**

 **Avertissement:** voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Ce chapitre a été écrit avant que je ne regarde les deux derniers épisodes de la saison 4. Donc, il y a une supposition que j'ai faite qui était fausse dans le POV de James. Que cela ne vous perturbe pas trop. C'est également le dernier chapitre qui reprends des dialogues de l'épisode voire de la saison. Après, on part complètement dans une trame originale. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **POV JAMES MORIARTY – Non coupable**

James Moriarty était actuellement en train d'attendre dans sa cellule pendant que le jury délibérait sur son cas. Bien sûr, il connaissait déjà le résultat de l'entrevu. Il avait tout planifié depuis le début de cette farce juridique après tout.

Il avait tout planifié à l'exception de cette « Willow Holmes ». Jusqu'alors, il croyait tout savoir sur les Holmes. Après tout, il avait passé des mois et des mois à collecter un maximum de données sur la famille de son némésis. Il avait tout apprit du plus petits éléments sans importance, comme le fait que la mère ennuyeuse de Sherlock était un professeur de mathématique, au plus petit secret sale comme le fait que Sherlock avait eu un ainé du nom de Sherrington Holmes qui avait été sur le côté opposé des anges avant de mourir à cause d'une fratricide.

Malgré toute cette recherche, il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre mention d'une dénommée « Willow Holmes ». Il aurait presque pu croire qu'elle n'était qu'un pion de Mycroft faisant semblant d'une sœur cachée si elle ne ressemblait pas autant à ces deux frères. Bien entendu, cela n'expliquait toujours pas comment elle était passé hors de son propre radar aussi longtemps et aussi facilement, mais Jim savait au moins que ce n'était pas une forme de ruse mise en place par les deux frères.

Et cette Willow ne pouvait bien être qu'une Holmes pour arriver à déduire aussi facilement les gens. Cette femme avait même réussi à attirer un court instant son attention dans la salle avant même qu'elle ne soit à la barre. Bien évidemment, il l'avait pris pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire et un peu plus intelligent que la masse autours mais il ne se serait certainement pas attendu à ce résultat.

Au début, il avait cru qu'elle était terne et ne faisait que répéter les paroles de son frère Sherlock qu'elle avait dû apprendre comme un perroquet. Elle avait évité tout contact visuel avec lui comme pour éviter de se faire déstabiliser par lui.

Et puis, on lui avait demandé de le décrire et ce qu'elle avait dit… Mon dieu, cela ne pouvait venir que d'un esprit aussi affuté que ces frères. Elle n'était pas ordinaire. Oh non ! Elle était loin de l'être ! Elle n'était pas non plus une sorte de héro tout droit sorti d'un conte comme son frère Sherlock. Elle n'était pas non plus une femme insensible, un être de pure logique qui se glisse et se cache dans l'ombre aussi facilement que son frère Mycroft.

Non, elle était un mystère. Elle alternait illusion et réalité dans son comportement. Elle refusait l'autorité et le montrait bien tout en restant sur la fine limite qu'était la vérité sur ces compétences et ce que les gens voulaient vraiment voir comme personne. Elle s'était présenté sans le moindre intérêt visible pour les gens et les événements autours d'elle mais elle semblait en savoir plus sur son environnement et sur les gens que quiconque qui était dans la salle. Elle refusait de faire la moindre déduction sur lui tout le long de son interrogatoire par l'avocate comme si elle n'en avait pas besoin ou ne voulait pas en apprendre plus sur lui, là où tout Holmes aurait fait exactement le contraire. Cette femme était un paradoxe ambulant, un méli-mélo incompréhensible, un rubix cube à 36 faces qu'un aveugle tenterait de déchiffrer, une anomalie parmi les anges…

Et s'il y a bien une chose que Jim adorait encore plus que des joueurs qui pouvaient rivaliser avec lui, c'était les anomalies de ce type. A partir du moment où elle avait dit qu'il n'était pas un homme, il ne l'a plus lâché du regard. Elle ne pouvait désormais plus rester hors de son radar. Lorsqu'elle finit de se faire interroger et qu'elle sortit de la pièce, ces yeux marrons presque noirs avaient suivi le moindre de ces mouvements dans une analyse poussé de ce nouvel amusement potentiel. Pour un peu, il en aurait ronronné de plaisir.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'une telle lueur d'amusement existait encore dans ce monde si froid et terne ?

Oui, c'était décidé, James Moriarty allait devoir prendre contact avec cette Willow Holmes. Peut-être même que le jeu prévu pour le grand-frère, une demoiselle pourra être utile… Après tout, tout conte de fée mérite un bon méchant, un héro et… Une demoiselle en détresse.

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES – Non coupable**

-Non coupable ! Ils l'ont déclaré non coupable ! Aucune défense et Moriarty s'en sort ! Entendit Sherlock alors que John continuait de pester à travers le téléphone.

Bien que le détective en peignoir fût actuellement assis dans son siège au 221B Baker Street, son esprit était à des années-lumière de l'appartement. Moriarty avait réussi à s'en sortir. Il aurait aimé dire que cela avait été une surprise en soi mais ce n'était pas le cas. Avec le diable au costume de Westwood, il avait appris à toujours s'attendre à un rebondissement de dernière minute. Que ce soit l'enlèvement de son colocataire comme 5ième Pip ou bien, une mise soudaine de son identité à la lumière du jour, là où tout le monde pouvait le voir.

Bien que le consultant ait prié désespérément pour un résultat différent, il y avait une forme d'incertitude dans chacune de ces demandes au grand gars dans le ciel. Un peu comme si son esprit avait été divisé entre la logique des évènements et surtout, du résultat du procès, et le fait que ce soit le criminel consultant qui avait toujours un objectif en tête ainsi qu'une dernière carte à jouer dans sa manche. En toute logique, Jim Moriarty aurait dû se faire condamner. Mais la logique des choses s'appliquaient rarement au seul criminel consultant du monde.

Ce n'était donc pas vraiment une surprise quand John lui avait téléphoné pour lui annoncer qu'après 5 minutes de délibération, Moriarty s'en était sorti complètement innocent. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas Sherlock d'inspirer profondément et silencieusement tout en fermant ces yeux pendant une ou deux secondes pour pouvoir se calmer.

-Sherlock, tu m'entends ? Il est libre, il va s'en prendre à toi, tu le sais. Sher… Dit John avant que le détective devenu femme ne coupe la communication.

Sans vraiment être conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il se leva afin d'aller faire bouillir l'eau pour le thé et préparer un plateau dans la cuisine. Il savait que le maître criminel allait venir. Même si c'était son ennemi juré et qu'il était actuellement Willow Holmes, il pouvait au moins lui faire la courtoisie d'être un bon hôte. Après tout, le criminel n'avait pas mis en place tout ce cirque pour le tuer proprement à Baker Street.

Sans compter qu'il était peu probable qu'il le tue aujourd'hui sans avoir une bonne discussion d'abord avec la femme qui semblait en savoir beaucoup trop sur lui à ce procès. Ce serait tout simplement stupide et Moriarty était beaucoup de chose mais il n'était pas un idiot.

Rapidement, il prit un plateau d'argent et y plaça quelques tasses blanches propres ainsi que les autres ustensiles habituels qu'on pouvait retrouver sur n'importe quel plateau pour ce genre de chose.

Pendant que l'eau approchait ce qui devait être une température convenable, Sherlock alla se changer pour mettre quelques vêtements convenables. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à son nouveau corps ou à ces nouveaux vêtements mais il devait au moins être un minimum décent. C'était un génie comme lui qui allait se présenter au pas de la porte après tout.

Lorsqu'il revint, l'eau avait atteint sa température optimale pour le thé. Il put compléter le plateau en remplissant la théière et il le transporta jusqu'à la petite table dans le salon. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son violon. Il s'approcha lentement de lui et se décida à jouer quelques morceaux pour se calmer avant la venue du poseur de bombe.

Aussitôt, il fut emporté par son propre jeu alors que des notes appartenant à l'origine à Bach s'éparpillèrent et s'accordèrent en une mélodie pour les oreilles. A peine commença-t-il à jouer qu'il entendit une des marches grincées. Holmes fit une pause dans son jeu. Ce fut la cinquième marche comme toujours. Le visiteur fit visiblement une pause lui aussi. Bien qu'il ait une idée très précise sur l'identité de son visiteur, il reprit la mélodie là où il s'était arrêté.

Lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, il fut forcé d'arrêter de jouer par politesse. Une chose étrange qu'il ne respectait normalement pas. Cependant, il ne se retourna pas. Il lui fallait encore une minute avant de pouvoir regarder son ennemi en face dans ce corps.

-La plupart des gens frappent… Mais il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas comme la plupart des gens. L'eau vient de finir de bouillir. Dit-il alors qu'il entendait son ennemi se déplacer dans son dos comme si cet endroit lui appartenait.

Sherlock choisit de ne pas faire de commentaire. Techniquement, Willow Holmes n'habitait pas non plus Baker Street. Il, ou plutôt elle était mal placée pour faire ce genre de remarque.

Alors que le criminel se déplaçait, il pouvait sentir le poids de son regard sur son dos, un peu comme au procès. Mais cette fois, l'attention semblait beaucoup plus intense. C'était étrange qu'il parvenait à se savoir observer plus facilement quand il était une femme plutôt qu'un homme.

-Ce pauvre Jean Sébastien serait affligé. Dit Moriarty après un moment.

Sherlock entendit un petit son étouffé, il devait avoir fait rebondir quelque chose de petite taille dans sa main. Après une seconde de déduction, il sut que Moriarty devait avoir pris l'une des pommes que madame Hudson avait amenées ce matin pour le réconforter.

-Puis-je ? Demanda le criminel.

Il se tourna lentement pour faire face à James et vit que ces yeux se portaient sur les deux fauteuils. Ne voyant aucune raison de ne pas répondre, il fit un geste de l'archet vers le fauteuil de John en déclarant poliment :

-Je vous en prie.

Cela l'irrita un peu quand le criminel choisit de s'assoir dans son fauteuil mais encore une fois, son apparence ne lui permettait pas de faire un commentaire. Sans se laisser déstabilisé, il posa le violon et l'archet pour servir le thé en silence pendant que Moriarty commença à graver sa pomme avec un petit couteau qu'il devait avoir pris plus tôt avant de venir.

-Alors qu'il était sur son lit de mort, Bach entendit son fils jouer au piano l'une de ces compositions. Il s'arrêta avant la fin du morceau… Dit Moriarty avant de se faire couper par Sherlock.

-Et le compositeur mourant se précipita hors de son lit vers le piano pour le terminer.

-Il détestait les œuvres inachevées.

-Comme vous, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous êtes là.

Il y eut une pause dans la conversation. Sans se soucier du silence apparu brusquement, il tendit la tasse de thé au criminel dans le fauteuil. Celui-ci se pencha en avant pour la prendre avec une pause d'une ou deux secondes pour prendre un bon regard analytique sur lui. Il était assez singulier de se sentir analyser ainsi. Bien sûr, son grand-frère l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises mais il n'avait jamais été aussi évident. Pendant un moment, Sherlock se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer en cet instant dans la tête du criminel.

Afin d'oublier ce petit instant et d'ignorer le regard du criminel, il choisit de lui faire part d'une de ces déductions.

-Vous avez eu des contacts avec les jurés. Dit-il tout en s'asseyant dans le siège de John.

-J'ai pénétré la tour de Londres, vous croyez que c'est un problème pour moi de s'introduire dans 12 chambres d'hôtel ?

-Le réseau câblé. Déclara Sherlock presque instantanément.

-Chaque chambre possède un écran d'accueil personnalisé. Et toute personne a son point faible. Des êtres qu'elle ferait tout pour préserver du danger. Un jeu d'enfant.

Ils burent chacun un peu du contenu de leur tasse en se déduisant l'un l'autre dans ce silence de plomb. Après une longue gorgée, Sherlock se sentit le besoin de demander :

-Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?

-J'ai fait une promesse à votre frère il y a un long moment. A propos je suppose que son absence à mon procès a dû l'irriter un tantinet, non ?

Sherlock était encore amer de ne pas pouvoir y être aller avec son persona masculin. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de se révéler à Moriarty. Aussi, il sortit son histoire de couverture assez courte :

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu. A vrai dire, je suis arrivée récemment à Londres et il m'a gentiment proposé de loger ici pendant qu'il allait résoudre un cas. J'espère ne pas rester ici trop longtemps. Je ne tiens pas à provoquer une situation problématique avant qu'il ne revienne.

En espérant sincèrement que son frère trouverait une solution pour lui faire revenir à la normale. Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire l'expérience des menstrues ou même simplement être une femme pour cette question.

-Plus problématique que de discuter avec son compagnon de jeu favori ? Et ce, après avoir été témoigné dans un procès à huit clos ? Se moqua-t-il avec sa voix qui semblait hésité entre un ton musical ou sarcastique.

-Une faveur à Mycroft qu'il me rendra plus tard. Mon frère et moi connaissons la valeur de ce genre de faveur. En plus, je serai une bien piètre sœur si je vous permettais de filer sans avoir fait quelque chose à ce sujet.

C'était un petit mensonge à peine détectable même pour quelqu'un comme eux mais il avait une histoire à respecter s'il voulait éviter de se faire découvrir. Il était déjà assez embarrassant que John, madame Hudson et Mycroft le sache, alors son pire ennemi.

-Une sœur qui n'a pas souvent été présent dans la vie de la famille Holmes.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit : « Je ne tiens pas à provoquer une situation problématique. »

-Pourtant, vous n'avez pas brisé totalement les ponts. Sinon comment auriez-vous pu savoir ce qui est arrivé entre ton frère et moi ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai gardé peu de contact que je n'en ai plus. En fait, vous seriez surpris de ce que je sais sur la situation.

Il y une autre pause avant que Moriarty ne reprenne la parole :

-Si vous en savez autant que vous le prétendez, avez-vous compris?

-Compris quoi ?

-Pourquoi je me suis introduit dans tous ces endroits sans rien prendre ?

-Evidemment.

-Alors je vous écoute.

-Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que vous savez déjà ? Demanda-t-il étonner.

Il n'avait jamais exigé cela de Sherlock. A nouveau, peut-être qu'il soit sa prétendue sœur ne suffirait pas au criminel.

-Non, je veux que vous me prouviez que vous le savez.

-Vous n'avez rien pris parce que vous n'en avez pas besoin.

-Bien. L'encouragea-t-il.

-Vous n'aurez plus jamais besoin de prendre quoi que ce soit.

-Bien, excellent, parce que… ? Insista-t-il.

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien, rien dans la tour de Londres, dans la banque ou dans la prison de Pentonville qui ait autant de valeur que la clé qui vous a permis de vous introduire dans les trois.

Un immense sourire s'étala sur le visage du criminel consultant lorsqu'il donna sa conclusion. Sherlock se surprit à l'observer plus longtemps que prévu.

-Je suis en mesure d'ouvrir toute les portes. N'importe où avec quelques simples lignes de code. Autant le dire plus la peine de croire au secret, qu'il soit bancaire ou autre, fini les secrets, je les connais tous. Je possède tous les secrets. Les codes nucléaires ? Je pourrais pulvériser les pays de l'Otan par ordre alphabétique. Dans un monde de porte close, c'est le porteur des clés qui est roi. Quelle vision très chère, moi sous la couronne.

Pour une raison quelconque, le criminel fit une pause. Si Sherlock ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait dit que le criminel, en plus de se vanter, flirtait avec lui. Mais c'était absurde. James avait toujours donné cette impression depuis la piscine.

-Le procès n'était qu'un prétexte pour vous faire de la publicité et montrer l'étendu de vos talents. Fut tout ce qu'il choisit de dire en réponse pour voir comment il réagirait.

-Et vous m'y avez bien aidé… Bien que j'aurais préféré ton frère si je dois être honnête. Mais le résultat est le même : Jolis carnets d'adresse, gouvernements corrompus, services de renseignement, cellules terroristes. Tous me veulent. D'un seul coup, je suis monsieur sexy. Dit le criminel tout en insérant un bonbon à la menthe dans sa bouche qu'il avait pioché de sa poche gauche.

-Si vous avez accès à toutes les banques… Pourquoi vous souciez-vous du plus offrant ? Demanda Sherlock un peu confus.

-Je ne m'en soucie pas. J'aime bien les voir se battre : « C'est moi que papa préfère ! » Vous ne trouvez pas que les gens ordinaires sont adorables ?

-Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? Ce n'est ni le pouvoir qui vous attire, ni l'appât du gain. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est au fond ? Continua-t-il en évitant fermement de changer de sujet.

-Voilà ce que devra découvrir votre frère à son retour. Un problème et une chute. Je suis sûr qu'il va adorer ça. Lui répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil avant de se lever.

-Juste pour que vous le sachiez, lui et moi n'avons jamais aimé les énigmes. Déclara Sherlock en l'imitant.

-Alors je suppose que vous allez devoir apprendre. Après tout, je lui dois une chute. Dit Moriarty avec un regard sombre, presque menaçant.

Sherlock détestait être menacé, même à priori indirectement. Peut-être était-ce parce que Mycroft n'avait cessé de le menacer lorsqu'il voulait que son frère chéri recule sur un cas. Il se sentait donc un vrai besoin de répondre lorsque cela arrivait.

-Et si je décidais soudainement de laisser la situation se compliquée car ne suis pas d'accord avec cette « chute » ? Et si je me décide à intervenir ?

Moriarty eut un petit sourire à la remarque.

-Il serait intéressant de vous voir jouer le protecteur dans une forme parodique de « Willow » mais je doute que ton frère puisse passer comme une princesse. Il a trop du chevalier pour ça.

Sherlock eut un regard vide. Cela devait encore avoir un quelconque rapport avec la culture inutile.

-Jamais vu le film ? Dommage… Quoi qu'il en soit, il serait sûrement intéressant de voir un si joli visage essayer de m'arrêter.

Pour une raison étrange, le sourire de James disparut alors qu'il étudiait son visage. A la place, une expression calme et pensive s'inscrivit sur son visage. Sherlock eut un frisson. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le visage du consultant en ce moment.

-Oui très intéressant… Déclara celui-ci encore une fois presque dans un murmure.

Le napoléon du crime semblait plongé dans une multitudes de pensées profondes alors qu'il regardait avec une attention bien trop grande son adversaire caché. Après quelques minutes à observer le débat mental de son ennemi juré, le détective devenu femme décida que s'en était un peu trop pour lui aujourd'hui.

-Ravie de vous avoir rencontrez Moriarty. Déclara-t-il en s'écartant volontairement de lui en faisant un geste vers la porte.

Cela semblait suffisant pour le sortir de son esprit car avec une expression de joie pure qui lui rappelait leur première rencontre à la piscine, il dit tout en quittant :

\- Appelez-moi Jim. Et ce fut un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrez Willow. Dites à votre frère que je l'embrasse ! Ciao !

James fit un dernier geste de la main avant de fermer la porte et de disparaitre complètement. Une fois que Sherlock fut entièrement sûr qu'il avait disparu, il s'enfonça profondément dans le fauteuil en soupirant.

Il fallait vraiment que son frère trouve une solution à ce gâchis.

* * *

Vous connaissez la song: commentaire, suggestion et autre truc zarby dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr.

Parce que j'aime vous faire écrire aussi les loulous!

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	6. Deux J pour un S

**Fanfiction Sherlock: lorsqu'on élimine l'impossible**

 **Avertissement:** voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: J'étais assez inspirée pour ce chapitre. Triple POV rien que ça mesdames et messieur! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et merci au gars qui a inventé "Google traduction" pour l'espagnol ! (Olé! buena lectura!)

* * *

 **POV JOHN WATSON – Deux J pour un S**

Si John Hamish Watson pouvait affirmer une chose sur son colocataire, c'est que l'ennui était probablement la pire chose qui puise leur arriver à tous les deux, principalement à cause de Sherlock…

Lorsque l'ennui prenait dans ces griffes l'esprit du pauvre détective, il pouvait être capable d'absolument tout. Et durant cette période d'imprévisibilité, c'était John qui était le plus en danger. L'ex-militaire avait pensé à plusieurs reprises à quitter l'appartement durant ces périodes tout en convaincant madame Hudson d'aller chez sa sœur pour quelques jours. S'il avait pu échapper à cet enfer, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Seulement voilà, le médecin était le seul à pouvoir manipuler Sherlock durant ces périodes d'inactivités criminels.

D'ailleurs, pour une raison quelconque, tout le monde croyait que c'était du devoir de John de s'occuper du consultant. Mycroft avait déjà sérieusement insisté pour que le médecin reste dans l'appartement en le kidnappant les rares fois où il avait pensé aller chez Harry. Madame Hudson ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il n'y a que lui que Sherlock écoutait. Lestrade continuait de lui envoyer des SMS pour les mises à jour des cas comme si le détective était inaccessible durant les périodes (fort probable selon l'avis personnel John).

Mais le pire parmi tout ce petit monde, c'était le consultant lui-même. Lorsque John quittait l'appartement avec un air suspect ou un faux-prétexte voir simplement quand il partait voir une petite amie, il finissait toujours par arriver des choses bizarres. Et chaque fois, c'était lié à Sherlock, encore et toujours Sherlock : Sherlock qui ne cessait de le harceler par SMS. Sherlock qui détruisait tous le mobilier (plus que d'habitude en tout cas). Sherlock tirant sur les murs. Sherlock faisant des expériences avec des parties du corps humain. Sherlock qui se droguait. Sherlock ceci, Sherlock cela !

Cependant, John n'aurait jamais cru que le détective pouvait être encore plus bizarre qu'il ne l'était en temps normal. Sherlock ou plutôt Willow était encore pire que son homologue masculin en tout point. Elle faisait absolument la même chose que son homologue masculin mais elle était infiniment plus flippante. Jamais John n'avait autant voulu de toute sa vie qu'une vie innocente soit prise après des semaines de torture juste pour avoir 5 secondes d'hors-ennui de la part de la détective consultante.

Enfer ! Il aurait même personnellement invité Moriarty à boire le thé dans l'appartement juste pour sortir de cette inactivité oppressante.

Cela avait pourtant été très bien durant les premières semaines. Sherlock s'était bien habitué à sa forme féminine, y compris les parties les plus désagréables qui venaient tous les mois. En fait, avec une adaptation si rapide, on aurait presque dit qu'il avait toujours été une femme. La période hors-cas criminel avait été majoritairement remplacer par de la recherche sur internet, des questions classiques à John sur les femmes ainsi que des choses plus classique comme jouer du violon jusque 3 heure du matin et d'autres trucs typiquement Sherlock.

Et puis, après 16 jours d'inaction, Sherlock avait dû craquer. A partir de là, il avait été insupportable et effrayant à un point inimaginable. John ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait retrouvé Sherlock à son réveil en train de le regarder dormir. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre d'expérience chimique dans sa tasse de café ou partout dans la cuisine. Il avait cessé de compter les « je m'ennui ! » du détective. Il avait cessé de chercher à se souvenir du nombre précis de fois où Sherlock avait reniflé son cou en faisant passer ça pour une expérience.

Et tout ça, ce n'était rien comparé à la fois où il s'était réveillé sur le canapé avec une perfusion pour une prise de sang, ni à celle où Sherlock les avait enfermé dans leur propre appartement sans le moindre moyen de communication afin qu'il joue aux échecs avec elle et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne une partie contre elle. Autant dire que la seule raison pour laquelle il avait pu sortir s'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus de lait dans le frigo après 24H non-stop de partie.

Mais le pire, c'est quand elle avait décidé de cuisiner toute la journée et avait forcé John a goûter chaque plat unique qu'elle avait eu la patience de créer. Enfin, « forcer » était un bien grand mot mais comment le soldat pourrait-il même penser à refuser à la sociopathe capable d'absolument tout de manger un plat qu'elle avait mis des heures à préparer ? Parfois, il se croyait sincèrement maudit. Ce fut également ce jour-là que John s'était d'ailleurs fait la réflexion, qu'en effet, les cauchemars et les légumes pouvaient avoir des enfants et qu'il était parfaitement possible pour cuisiner de la viande presque parfaite au point qu'elle ait un goût de cadavre. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal au ventre qu'après cette journée. Heureusement, Sherlock avait dû comprendre le message car elle avait arrêté presque immédiatement et n'avait plus jamais tenté de cuisiner. Comme quoi, les petits miracles pouvaient exister.

Non, John aurait fait n'importe quoi pour retrouver son colocataire sous sa forme plus masculine de retour. Cela faisait bientôt 3 jours qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à occuper l'esprit de la jeune femme afin qu'il puisse être tranquillement pendant plus de 5 minutes. En ce moment, il avait décidé que se réfugier dans sa chambre était une forme parfaitement acceptable de retraite stratégique face à tous ce que Sherlock aurait pu mettre en place.

-John ! Je m'ennuie ! Hurla Sherlock depuis le canapé en bas.

Et c'était repartit pour un tour. Il attendit 2 cris avant de redescendre pour la retrouver allonger avec seulement un drap blanc autours d'elle. Si le consultant avait été un garçon, il n'aurait pas été très troublé mais là, le drap cachait à peine ces formes associé à ces courbes. Elle semblait comme sculpté dans du marbre et ces jambes si magnifique. Et si on remontait le regard, on pouvait même voir assez clairement certaines parties assez visibles…

John rougit et se dépêcha de se diriger vers le porte manteau pour jeter à la femme son propre manteau traditionnel d'investigation. Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction en ne comprenant pas son geste.

-Sérieusement Sherlock ?! Que tu te promènes à moitié à poil quand tu es un mec, je peux comprendre ou du moins, supporter. Mais tant que tu es comme ça. Tu dois te couvrir.

Sans attendre, elle se leva. Malheureusement, le drap ne suivit pas. John se retourna immédiatement en rougissant plus fort. Il compta mentalement jusqu'à 10 dans son esprit tout en inspirant et expirant lentement avant de se retourner vers Sherlock qui était suffisamment couverte pour ne pas troubler certaine partie sensible de John. A la grande surprise de John, elle souriait.

-Hé bien, bien que cette nouvelle règle soit ennuyeuse, cela m'a au moins permis de cataloguer plus d'information sur toi.

John soupira bruyamment devant cela mais ne fit aucun commentaire. C'était Sherlock après tout, il ou plutôt elle ne lui laisserait jamais le dernier mot. Méfiant, il vit sa colocataire se réinstaller confortablement dans le canapé avec un calme trop important qui n'augurait rien de bon. Après un court instant de silence, il se dit qu'elle devait être retombée dans son palais mental pour un bon moment. Il allait retourner dans sa chambre le plus discrètement possible afin de tromper le détective, dans la mesure où on pouvait le tromper bien entendu. Ce fut peine perdu parce qu'il eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas qu'elle finit par lui demander :

-John ? De quoi parle exactement le film « Willow » ?

Il soupira fortement avant de se retourner vers Sherlock qui le regardait de manière curieuse. Puis, alors qu'il se demandait comment diable Sherlock avait entendu parler de ce film, il se mit à lui raconter le film de la manière la plus détaillé possible. S'il voulait faire passer plus de temps avec une activité non-dangereuse, il allait falloir rentrer dans beaucoup de détails.

Et sinon, il pouvait toujours aller la forcer dans un café pour boire comme prétexte pour prendre l'air pendant qu'il rangeait l'appartement sans elle dans ces pattes.

* * *

 **POVJIM MORIARTY– Deux J pour un S**

Jim Moriarty n'avait jamais été un homme très patient en ce qui concernait ces jouets. Principalement parce que quand il arrivait dans une période criminelle creuse, il lui fallait un jouet à faire danser via ces fils pour le divertir.

Et son coffre à jouet en avait eu des danseurs. James trouvait juste dommage que souvent, il devait les jeter lorsqu'il arrêter d'être drôle. Il avait adoré jouer avec miss Adler. Néanmoins, son meilleur et son plus beau jouet jusque là avait été le détective consultant Sherlock Holmes.

Cependant depuis que Sherlock avait pris cette soi-disant « affaire », Jim n'avait jamais été aussi ennuyé de toute son existence. Pour la première fois, il ne pouvait pas vraiment jouer comme il le désirait. Pour la toute première fois, le cerveau criminel devait faire preuve de patience. Il avait bien tenté de localiser Sherlock avec son réseau mais jusque là, personne n'avait vu l'ombre d'un génie sociopathe obstiné en train de résoudre un crime. Et cela faisait bientôt 17 jours complets ! Mais dans quel genre de diablerie d'enquête s'était donc lancé le détective ? Même les groupes terroristes secrets n'avaient pas pu apercevoir la moindre boucle des cheveux de son jouet favori !

Tout ça couplé avec le fait que son plan habillement conçu était mis en attente avec la disparition du détective, énervait Jim à un point inimaginable. Même sans être là, son jouet parvenait à le déjouer. Les assassins, tout comme Jim, attendait depuis 2 semaines que le consultant rentre chez lui à Baker Street ou du moins, donne un indice sur sa position à son toutou ou à sa sœur. Mais visiblement, Sherlock semblait peu déterminer à vouloir offrir des nouvelles avec une sœur qui avait peu d'importance pour lui ou l'idiot de service qu'il gardait normalement toujours avec lui.

James soupira. Immédiatement, Kitty Bells le remarqua :

-Oh excuse-moi Richard, je dois vraiment t'ennuyer avec toutes ces histoires.

Cela aussi avait été une idée de Moriarty. Faire ami-ami avec la journaliste au rabais Kitty Bells dans le but de l'utilisée pour la chute de Sherlock Holmes. Elle aurait été parfaite. La femme qui cherche un scoop et le petit acteur racontant comme il avait été payé par le détective. Quelques petits rendez-vous dans un café après le procès et il l'aurait eu dans sa poche avant de disparaitre de sa vie après le suicide du détective. Oui, ce plan aurait été parfait… Si le détective n'avait pas justement choisi de disparaitre !

-Non, c'est bon chérie. C'est juste… Ce café… Il habite juste à côté, tu sais ? Donc, je ne suis pas très à l'aise.

En ce moment, il se trouvait avec la jeune femme en train de boire du café noir dans le café Speedy juste à côté de l'appartement de Sherlock. Mais plus que ça, il se trouvait coincé à jouer quelqu'un d'ordinaire avec cette imbécile ennuyeuse jusqu'à ce que son jouet soit de retour. Juste pour cela, il aurait pu étriper Sherlock lui-même.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu es avec moi, tu ne risques rien. Je te le promets. Il ne te fera jamais le moindre mal tant qu'il y a un témoin juste à côté. Ok ? Dit-il en caressant lentement sa main dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

Il masqua son envie de lui trancher la main en faisant un petit sourire incertain avant de prendre une gorgé de ce café infâme. Il n'y avait aucun doute dessus, il était purement industriel.

-Merci Kitty. J'espère juste qu'il ne viendra pas gâcher notre après-midi.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la fille de faire un sourire écœurant de niaiserie. S'il avait su que le détective prendrait autant de temps avant de revenir chez lui, il aurait été beaucoup moins rapide pour la charmer. Comment les gens ordinaires pouvaient s'empêcher de tuer leur partenaire si ennuyeux ?

Il allait répondre une stupidité supplémentaire en parlant de son travail en tant que narrateur dans des contes pour enfant avant de l'embrasser afin de pouvoir revenir le plus vite à l'appartement de la femme où il pourrait prétexter une urgence de dernière minute, quand il entendit la clochette de la porte annonçant un nouveau client, ou plutôt une nouvelle cliente. Et par chance, il la reconnut immédiatement : Willow Holmes.

Sans attendre, Willow se dirigea vers l'un des serveurs qui passait par là plutôt que d'aller au comptoir. Moriarty fut un peu surpris par ce geste. Le serveur semblait dans le même état que le cerveau criminel. Intéresser par en savoir plus, il arrêta d'écouter Kitty qui lui donnait une sorte de monologue sur sa sécurité afin de privilégié l'écoute de la conversation entre la jeune femme et le serveur. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas encore trop loin.

-Bonsoir Eric, serait-il possible d'avoir de ton célèbre café noir chocolat/caramel avec deux sucre, s'il te plait ? Dit-elle avec les derniers mots qu'elle semblait forcer hors de sa gorge.

Apparemment, cela rendait le vieux serveur un peu plus confus.

-Pardon mademoiselle mais nous serions-nous déjà rencontrer ? Vous me semblez familière… Pourtant, je ne vous ai jamais vu ici et croyez-moi, je reconnais tous mes clients. Surtout ceux qui savent que j'ai un don pour ce café en particulier.

-I Llamado "Willow". Soy la hermana pequeña de "Sherlock". Que en gran medida sobre usted y su café. Creo que ayudó en el caso de "rubí falso" diez años antes. Un caso interesante por así decirlo. En el tiempo que ha resuelto si se me permite? /Je m'appelle Willow. Je suis la petite sœur de Sherlock. Il m'a énormément parlé de vous et de votre café. Je crois qu'il vous a aidé sur l'affaire du « faux rubis» dix ans plus tôt. Une affaire intéressante si je puis dire. En combien de temps l'a-t-il résolu si je puis me permettre ? Dit-elle dans un espagnol presque impeccable.

Moriarty fut un peu étonné d'apprendre que la jeune femme savait parler espagnol. Puis, il se rappela que c'était la sœur de Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes. Bien sûr qu'elle devait savoir parler espagnol !

\- Ah! Una gran mente de su hermano. En tan solo dos horas para resolver el misterio muchacho. Por eso es que su cara parecía tan familiar! Así que tengo el privilegio de conocer otra Holmes! Puedo señalar que estoy impresionado con su conocimiento del español? Tu hermano que te dio lecciones? /Ah ! Un grand esprit qu'est votre frère. Il lui a fallu seulement deux heures au garçon pour résoudre le mystère. Voilà donc pourquoi votre visage me semblait si familier ! J'ai donc le privilège de connaître un autre Holmes ! Puis-je vous signalez que je suis impressionné par votre connaissance de l'espagnol ? Votre frère vous a-t-il donné des cours ?

\- Por desgracia, tuve que aprender por mí mismo y creo que todavía hay algunas lagunas. No obstante, gracias por el cumplido. Viniendo de un ex intérprete, me hace feliz. /Malheureusement, j'ai dû apprendre par moi-même et je crois qu'il y a encore quelques lacunes. Néanmoins, je vous remercie pour le compliment. Venant d'un ancien interprète, cela me fait plaisir.

Elle était donc autodidacte. C'était bon à savoir.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que soy un artista? ¿Es esta tu hermano te dijo? /Comment avez-vous su que je suis un interprète ? Est-ce votre frère qui vous l'a dit ?

\- Di que no es el único que tiene un talento para la deducción. Pero voy a decir nada más. No me roban el show. /Disons qu'il n'est pas le seul avec un talent pour la déduction. Mais je n'en dirai pas plus. Je ne voudrais pas lui voler la vedette.

Le serveur éclata de rire et Moriarty sourit. Il essaya d'imaginer la tête de Sherlock si jamais il lui annonçait que sa sœur était beaucoup plus intelligente que lui. Son jouet en mourrait juste pour lui prouver le contraire. Cela pourrait être amusant.

\- ¡Oh, no! Señor Holmes nunca le ha gustado la competición si no recuerdo mal. Pero, ¿dónde están mis modales? Así que ir a sentarse en una mesa. Voy a hacer el café. /Oh que non ! Monsieur Holmes n'a jamais aimé la concurrence si je me souviens bien. Mais où sont mes manières ? Aller donc vous assoir à une table. Je vais vous faire votre café.

\- ¿Cuánto de su famoso café? /Combien coûte votre fameux café?

-Pour la sœur de Sherlock ? La même demoiselle qui prend le temps de parler ma langue maternelle avec moi ? Cadeau de la maison ! Maintenant, zou ! Laissez la magie opérer mademoiselle. Dit l'homme en reprenant la langue de départ.

Sans attendre, elle partit s'assoir à une table vide dans le fond du restaurant. Elle semblait avoir perdu son sourire entre le moment où elle avait parlé au serveur et au moment où elle avait atteint la table. Il la vit froncer les sourcils et regarder un peu autours d'elle comme si elle pouvait sentir son attention sur elle. Cela apporta un mince sourire à prendre l'effort inconscient de traverser le masque impassible de Richard Brook. Il le remarqua trop tard pour corriger son expression faciale afin que Kitty ne le remarque pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes avec tant d'intérêt Richard ? Lui demanda-t-elle justement en observant attentivement son visage.

Instantanément son regard se reporta sur Kitty.

-Oh rien en particulier. Dit-il simplement en prenant une petite gorgée de cette boisson infâme.

Sans qu'il puisse attirer son attention sur autre chose, elle se retourna et aperçut Willow à quelques tables de là qui venait de recevoir son café. Aussitôt, elle se retourna vers lui en quête de réponse comme n'importe quel journaliste classique. Et ce, sans le moindre tact.

-C'est drôle, on dirait qu'elle ressemble au détective. Et… Non ? C'est sa sœur ? Sherlock Holmes a une sœur ?

-Oui… Confirma-t-il.

Elle eut un petit sourire avide devant sa découverte. Jim pouvait déjà voir les informations supplémentaires que cela ajouterait à l'histoire de Sherlock. Le problème, c'est que cela lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues pour l'empêcher de dévoiler son plan devant un Holmes. Encore une fois, cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile si Sherlock n'avait pas disparu !

Brusquement, il vit le sourire de Kitty disparaitre alors qu'elle semblait envisager quelque chose. Malheureusement, Jim savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

-Est-ce qu'elle était dans le coup aussi Richard ?

Combien de fois pouvait-on vouloir souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un dans une journée ? A ce rythme, la journaliste finirait comme un cadavre à la place de Sherlock se suicidant. En fait, il pouvait être sûr que lui allait se suicider d'ici la fin de la journée si les idioties continuaient.

-Non… Elle n'a jamais aidé Sherlock avec ces affaires. Ou du moins, je ne pense pas. En fait, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle n'aime pas s'impliquer avec son frère. Elle n'était même pas dans Londres depuis des années. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit au courant pour lui aussi.

-Ou peut-être qu'elle le sait mais n'a rien voulu dire à la police de peur de ce que lui ferait son frère. Dit la femme bornée alors que Jim la maudissait mentalement.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit comme ça, chérie. Je l'ai rencontré. C'est une fille bien. Elle était à mon procès, tu sais ? Elle semblait vraiment croire que j'étais un criminel. On s'est parlé depuis et… Hé bien… Elle est… Elle veut éviter un conflit avec son frère.

-N'en dit pas plus. J'ai parfaitement compris. J'aimerai beaucoup la rencontrer cependant. En plus, je crois que ce serait une bonne expérience pour toi. Elle pourrait comprendre par quoi tu passes même inconsciemment.

Jim était à deux doigts de sauter sur la journaliste pour l'étrangler devant tout le monde. Cela aurait mit son empire en ruine mais il pouvait être sûr que cela valait le coup.

-Chérie… Commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne lui coupe la parole.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui parlerai pas de ce qu'on a prévu. Je veux juste discuter.

Et elle le laissa en plan comme ça. C'était officiel, il allait falloir s'arranger pour que miss Bells ait un accident dès que Sherlock revienne et qu'il n'ait plus besoin d'elle.

Et encore une fois : Où était son jouet favori ?!

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES – Deux J pour un S**

Sherlock réfléchissait devant son café préféré. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent mais ce n'était pas si étrange que ça. Il est vrai qu'il préférait réfléchir en jouant du violon mais cette option n'était pas disponible pour le moment.

Sherlock n'avait pas vraiment compris la nécessité soudaine de John à vouloir ranger leur appartement. En fait, ces derniers temps, John avait un comportement étrange. Il instaurait de nouvelles règles, il semblait le fuir, il était toujours tendu autours de lui comme si Sherlock allait lui sauter à la gorge à tout moment… Et maintenant, il l'obligeait à prendre l'air en le virant de l'appartement jusque 21 heures après l'avoir forcer à mettre une tenue convenable et en lui laissant juste assez pour prendre un café chez Speedy.

Oui, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez John. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Encore une fois, Sherlock fronçait les sourcils en repensant à ce qui avait pu troubler John autant au point de le chasser clairement de l'immeuble.

-Mademoiselle Holmes ? Je suis Kitty Bells. Puis-je vous demander deux secondes de votre temps pour... Dit une personne à sa gauche, il jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant de la couper avec sa propre déclaration.

-Pour que je parle avec vous ? Une journaliste qui a du mal à finir ces petits articles sans envergure et qui semble assez intéressé par mon nom de famille ? Est-ce cela que vous me demandez sans dire ?

La journaliste mordit sa lèvre dans l'incertitude. Sherlock n'en avait cure et préférait continuer à déguster son café en réfléchissant. Après un moment, Sherlock remarqua qu'elle était toujours à côté d'elle. Il soupira avant d'établir un contact visuel pour savoir la raison qui la retenait ici.

-En fait, je ne suis pas là pour le travail actuellement. Je suis une amie de Richard. Je voulais juste vous inviter à prendre le café avec nous.

Une invitation ? Richard ? Elle essayait vraiment de l'amadouer à parler. Quel dommage qu'elle ne connaissait aucun Richard.

-Oh… Je suis désolée mais je ne connais aucun Richard. Choisit-il de dire dans le but de rester poli, bien que le ton soit assez fort pour qu'elle soit mal à l'aise.

-Richard Brook est pourtant un collègue de votre frère d'après ce que j'ai compris et vous vous êtes rencontrés au moins une fois. En plus, nous voulons juste boire un café avec vous.

Sherlock, devant l'insistance, réfléchit un moment : « Richard Brook ». Il passe en revue divers anagrammes, puis la signification des prénoms avant de chercher des consonances. Il lui fallut moins de deux minutes pour comprendre. Richard Brook en allemand se disait : « Reichenbag », l'affaire qui l'avait rendu célèbre. Cela ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose et il avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet.

-Oh ! Richard ! Je suis désolé mais j'avais des projets et… Dit-il en essayant vraiment d'être convaincant.

-Pas de problème. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons bientôt y aller aussi. On voulait juste discuter un peu avec vous avant de partir. Déclara la journaliste avant un grand sourire.

Il la déduit en quelques secondes. Il comprit rapidement qu'elle était plus que déterminé à le forcer à rencontrer ce dénommé Richard. Rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire dans la limite où il était « Willow » ne lui permettait de refuser.

-Hé bien, vu comme ça, comment pourrais-je refuser ?

-Splendide. Venez avec moi alors. Dit-elle en faisant signe de se lever.

Elle l'emmena près d'une table en parti caché par des plantes vertes. Et là, assis à la table, il vit son pire ennemi dans le déguisement de quelqu'un d'ordinaire : James Moriarty.

-Richard. Déclara-t-il en espérant ne montrer aucune émotion.

-Willow. Imita-t-il.

Kitty lui fit signe de s'assoir après avoir prit une chaise pour lui. Lentement, il s'assit et croisa les jambes tout en surveillant l'autre consultant du coin de l'œil. Il y eut un petit silence avant que Kitty ne commence à vouloir discuter :

-Alors, Willow. Comme ça, vous êtes la sœur de Sherlock ?

-Oui, en effet.

-ça ne doit pas être facile. J'ai appris également que vous êtes venue récemment à Londres. C'est votre première fois ?

-En fait, non. Je suis déjà venue à quelques reprises dans cette ville. Suffisamment pour la connaitre comme ma poche. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de bonne raison de rester. En fait, c'était plutôt le contraire.

Il espérait vraiment que Mycroft vienne avec une solution. Il avait téléphoné à son grand-frère après la rencontre Moriarty/Willow. Apparemment, il était toujours en train de travailler dessus et de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il le rappellerait dès qu'il avait trouvé ce qui lui avait fait changer de genre. Dès qu'il l'avait, Sherlock reprenait sa forme masculine et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre et au revoir Willow !

En attendant, la situation était vraiment en train de partir hors de contrôle.

-Et comment trouvez-vous votre séjour actuellement ? Moi, la première fois que je suis venu m'y installer, j'ai été assez déboussolée. Continua Kitty sans se soucier des pensées actuelles de Sherlock.

-Je loge chez mon frère en attendant qu'il revienne. Un petit service qui m'a permis de venir ici. Cela ne me coûtait rien.

-Non, en effet. Juste par curiosité, que faites-vous pour vivre en attendant que le célèbre détective revienne ?

Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans une vraie interview en ce moment. Il fallait vraiment qu'il change cela avant de se faire avoir plus tard par un de ces mensonges ou une information contraire.

-Hé bien, pour l'instant, j'hésite. J'ai de nombreuses compétences et je n'aime pas être restreint par des horaires. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de véritable travail. J'avais peut-être pensé reprendre l'affaire de mon frère si la police le demande mais je ne suis pas trop sûre. Je peux tout aussi bien aller m'engager comme violoniste ou chimiste mais les horaires ne sont pas assez volatiles pour moi. Peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider ? Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

-Je suis journaliste. Quand à Richard, il est acteur. Pas vrai Richard ?

Moriarty sourit à la journaliste en prenant lentement sa main. Sherlock pouvait voir à la manière dont il se tenait qu'il essayait sévèrement de se contrôler pour ne pas briser les os dans la main de la journaliste.

-Oui, en effet, j'ai également eu une période comme narrateur dans des contes pour enfants. J'adore raconter des histoires. Lui dit-il en observant attentivement sa réaction.

Raconter des histoires, ironique… Pour un consultant criminel spécialiste en manipulation, raconter des mensonges semblait, en effet, une compétence essentielle.

-Curieusement, je n'ai aucun mal à vous croire. Fut tout ce que Sherlock choisit de dire en ignorant royalement le contact oculaire avec son adversaire.

-Comment vous êtes-vous connu Richard et vous ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait du genre à avoir une femme dans sa vie. Demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de distraire James de lui poser d'autres questions.

-J'étais là parmi les journalistes de son procès. Il m'a permis de l'interviewé après cette débâcle affreuse. Il était clair pour tous que Richard était innocent sinon, il aurait été condamné. Comment les gens sont si prêt à juger je ne le saurai jamais ! Et puis de fils en aiguille, on a vu qu'on avait beaucoup de chose en commun.

Les gens sont tellement naïfs, tellement plein de sentiment, s'en était presque drôle. Bien qu'il sache parfaitement que cela était faux, il se décida à asticoter le criminel.

-En effet, je peux comprendre pourquoi. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire moqueur cacher grâce à son café de la vue de Kitty mais pas de Moriarty.

Le même Moriarty qui lui lançait un regard noir pendant une courte période avant que son masque de normalité ne soit remit en place. C'était presque effrayant à quel point il pouvait changer d'expression en une seconde. Sherlock était bon aussi mais pas à ce point-là.

Il prit une longue gorgée en réfléchissant sur le caractère changeant de son ennemi quand la voix de Kitty faillit le faire s'étouffer avec la question qu'elle lui posa :

-Et vous, vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Moriarty d'avoir un sourire moqueur. Bien sûr, cela ne s'afficha pas sur son visage mais on pouvait clairement voir de ces yeux et dans les mouvements infimes qu'ils faisaient qu'il se retenait de le laisser franchir le masque. A la place, son masque affichait un air préoccupé par le fait qu'il avait manqué de s'étouffer à l'image de Kitty. Sherlock jeta un regard noir en coin à Jim et eut la satisfaction de voir un éclair de surprise traverser sa pupille.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda poliment Sherlock.

-Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ? Répéta Kitty sans se soucier de ce qui se passait entre Sherlock et Richard.

-Non… Jamais… L'occasion s'est bien présenté une fois mais disons que certaines circonstances ont empêché que cela n'aille plus loin.

Entre madame Hudson qui les avait interrompu, son frère qui l'avait envoyé dans la gueule du loup, son sauvetage et sa disparition au Moyen-Orient, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de connaître la Femme autre que platoniquement. Bien entendu, c'était une bonne chose puisque les sentiments avaient failli le trahir dans ce cas en particulier, mais quand même.

Kitty choisit d'interpréter son manque de réponse plus élaboré par une incertitude classique au niveau relationnel qu'il avait pu observer chez de nombreux clients et chez John lorsqu'il était en couple avec plusieurs de ces petites amies.

-Aller, avec un peu de chance, peut-être que vous rencontrerez quelqu'un à Londres de suffisamment intéressant pour vous donner une raison de rester.

-J'en doute beaucoup.

Principalement parce qu'il refusait que Willow reste dans Londres plus longtemps que le temps nécessaire à Mycroft pour trouver un remède à son état. Il n'allait certainement pas abandonner son identité comme « Sherlock » pour des sentiments. Hors de question !

-Oh aller, il ne faut pas désespérer ! Vous êtes jolie, vous êtes intelligente. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme pourrait vouloir de plus ?

-De l'adrénaline ? Répondit-il du tact au tac.

A sa grande surprise, Moriarty rit. Ce n'était pas un rire mauvais ou un rire faussé pour la situation mais un vrai rire. En fait, le rire de Moriarty en était même plutôt agréable. Il effaça bien vite cette pensée cependant. Puis, mentalement, Sherlock enregistra le son pour plus tard.

Alors que Moriarty riait mais commençait à se calmer, la montre de Kitty bipa. Elle regarda Moriarty avant de reporter son regard sur lui pour expliquer ce qu'était ce bip :

-Hé bien, je suis désolé mais je crois que c'est le signal pour rentrer. Je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontré Willow.

Elle tendit la main mais en voyant qu'il ne faisait aucun mouvement dans sa direction pour la saisir, elle la ramena à ces côtés. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose cependant.

-Suis-je censé retourner le compliment ? Demanda-t-il après un moment.

-La plupart des gens le font. Déclara Kitty avec un petit sourire.

-Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens. Répondit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils quand il se rappela la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Moriarty à ce sujet.

-Non, vous ne l'êtes certainement pas. Déclara son ennemi juré pour sa plus grande surprise.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent une ou deux secondes chacun dans une tension palpable. Curieusement, le criminel consultant avait semblé être sincère. Cela avait surpris Sherlock plus qu'autre chose. Bien sûr, il avait admis à son alter-égo masculin qu'il était différent de tous les autres mais il n'était pas censé prendre de l'intérêt et considérer son alter-égo féminin comme quelqu'un de différent. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Sherlock avait involontairement ramené l'attention du consultant sur lui maintenant et s'était trop tard pour se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

-Richard, tu viens ? Demanda Kitty en remarquant que monsieur Brook ne se levait pas.

-Non, c'est bon. Je vais rester avec Willow un moment. On se voit plus tard.

-Tu es sûr ? Et si… Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

-ça devrait aller. En plus, elle veut éviter les conflits, tu te souviens ? Déclara le consultant avec un mauvais sourire cette fois.

Oui, c'était officiel, Sherlock avait décidément attiré son attention.

* * *

Pam pam pam cliffangher!

Commentaire, suggestions, avis et autres dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	7. Deux consultants dans le déguisement

**Fanfiction Sherlock Holmes: Lorsqu'on élimine l'impossible**

 **Avertissement:** Voir le prologue

* * *

Swiny: Aujourd'hui, la suite ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire!

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES – Deux consultants dans le déguisement**

Il y eut un profond silence lorsque la journaliste les avait laissés seul tout les deux. Pendant un moment, le monde semblait avoir été mis en pause selon Sherlock. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde autours de lui tournait au ralenti.

La seule chose qui distrayait le détective de ce silence pesant semblait être l'étude de Moriarty dont il semblait être le sujet. Comme toujours, Sherlock choisit d'éviter le contact visuel. Cela semblait irrité très légèrement James, c'était toujours ça de pris.

-Hé bien, félicitation ! Avec Mycroft, vous êtes l'une des trois personnes dans le monde encore vivantes à ce jour que j'ai vu en personne plus de deux fois. Vous devriez être flattée. Déclara James comme pour espérer créer un contact visuel avec cette remarque.

[-Bonne chance.] Pensa Sherlock mentalement entre deux analyses de son environnement.

-Je doute que vous ayez décidé de rester pour me complimenter en ce moment. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez réellement ? Répondit Sherlock toujours en observant tout le monde sauf son ennemi juré.

-Tu veux dire en dehors du cœur de ton frère sur un plateau prêt à brûler et de réfléchir à la possibilité d'avoir mon propre pays avec l'armada complète qui vient avec en cas d'assassinat de la reine? Dit-il en faisant mine d'être choqué par ce qu'il venait lui-même de dire.

Sherlock choisit de faire un simple sourire en coin moqueur pour accompagner ce qu'il allait dire.

-C'est curieux mais je doute que mes deux frères soient d'accord pour exaucer ces deux vœux.

-Oui, apparemment, ils sont « occupés » ? Dit Moriarty en faisant des guillemets avec ces doigts en insistant bien fort sur le « occupé » qui semblait le frustrer à aucune fin.

Il était évident que le criminel consultant était aussi frustré que le détective par la situation actuelle. Apparemment, le fait que son alter-égo masculin ne soit pas là semblait autant le frustrer que lui. Si seulement, il savait que le sentiment était partagé.

-« Richard Brook »… « Reichenbag » en allemand. L'affaire qui a rendu mon frère célèbre. Qu'est-ce que cela vient faire dans votre plan ? Choisit de demander Sherlock en essayant de dévier la colère du criminel qui menaçait d'apparaitre.

-C'était un petit clin d'œil. Déclara James en prenant sa tasse innocemment pour boire.

Visiblement, son café semblait être bien meilleur que celui qu'avait bu le criminel avant car il semblait presque en gémir de plaisir alors qu'il vidait allègrement la tasse du détective.

-Je dirai plutôt un trompe-œil. Après tout ce beau discours sur le fait que tout le monde vous veut, vous choisissez Kitty Bells ?

-Jalouse ? Déclara Moriarty avec un petit sourire tout en modulant sa voix de manière à ce que le ton soit plus chantant que moqueur.

Si seulement, il savait.

-De quoi ? Que vous allez vous servir d'elle pour affirmer votre innocence tout en discréditant ma famille d'une manière que je n'ai pas encore déterminé ? Et que pendant ce temps, vous devez jouer l'individu lambda, la victime pour changer ? Oh oui, je suis très jalouse dans ce cas.

Rien qu'à imaginer la situation, Sherlock frissonna et fut prit d'un morceau rare d'empathie pour le criminel. Le détective n'osait même pas imaginer la durée que Jim avait dû passer à jouer l'idiot victimisé. C'était à la fois drôle et… Inquiétant.

-Attention, on pourrait croire que vous cherchez à provoquer une situation problématique. Le menaça James comme si de rien n'était.

-Plus problématique que la situation que vous avez provoqué en ce moment ? Permettez-moi le bénéfice du doute. Réplique Sherlock qui n'aimait toujours pas les menaces.

Comme toujours avec son alter-égo féminin, l'autre consultant semblait surpris par ces réactions. C'était intéressant et Sherlock pouvait cataloguer énormément d'information sur le criminel pour quand il reprendrait le jeu sous sa forme masculine. Au moins, il y avait quelque chose de bon dans l'ensemble de cette situation méprisable.

Un ange passa à proximité et James finit officiellement sa tasse. Dans un geste à la fois invitant et menaçant, il fit signe à Sherlock de le suivre. Sans tenir compte de cela, Sherlock sortit du café sans suivre James. Cela semblait jeter le criminel dans un profond état de confusion plus loin de lui.

Sans attendre son ennemi, il se dirigea seul, sans objectif en tête autre que d'attendre le moment où il pourra rentrer dans l'appartement. Après une bonne minute, il se rendit compte qu'il était suivit et sans surprise, ce fut par le criminel consultant qui s'empressa de le rejoindre avec un regard noir comme pour dire : « La prochaine fois que vous osez faire cela, vous allez être transformée en chaussure. »

Sherlock choisit de l'ignorer une fois de plus et se concentra sur le chemin en direction du port à la place.

-Alors comment c'est ? Finit par déclarer Moriarty après un autre moment de profond silence.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Sherlock toujours en visualisant le parcours dans sa tête.

-De vivre avec l'animal de compagnie de votre frère, Johnny.

Cela fit froncer les sourcils de Sherlock.

-Il n'est pas un animal. Insista-t-il au criminel.

Pour la surprise de Sherlock cette fois, l'araignée soupira et regarda le ciel en murmurant silencieusement dans la parodie théâtral d'un prieur désespéré envers sa divinité.

-Et moi qui avais espérer que cet attachement aux animaux soit uniquement du côté de Sherlock. Tu me déçois, mon ange.

Aussitôt, Sherlock ramassa le surnom et s'énerva à cela.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Grogna-t-il presque avant de réaliser son erreur.

Evidemment, son quasi-grognement aurait été plus intimidant s'il avait été un homme… Néanmoins, il aurait dû tout simplement éviter de montrer trop d'attention sur le surnom. Maintenant, il pouvait parier que le criminel allait s'en servir à de nombreuses reprises justes pour le contrarier.

-Comme quoi ? Demanda justement le criminel avec sa voix chantante.

-« Mon ange » Précisa correctement Sherlock en essayant de garder sa voix plus neutre que son ressenti sur le surnom.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu es. Une douce lueur indéterminée du côté des anges.

-Si je suis un ange, qu'est-ce que cela fait de vous, un démon ? Après tout, le diable ne porte-il pas du Westwood ?

Il ne savait plus pourquoi, ni d'où, il avait ramassé une telle référence mais elle semblait parfaitement convenir en ce moment.

Moriarty semblait cependant vouloir le dernier mot dans leur joute verbale car il continua leur petit duel de répliques :

-Depuis quand des gens comme nous rentre dans des catégories ?

Il était hors de question que Sherlock laisse son ennemi juré avoir le dernier mot, donc, il continua à son tour :

-Depuis quand avez-vous décidez de commencer à nous établir dans des catégories ?

-Touché. Admit le criminel. Cependant, je remarque que tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question mon ange.

Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi James insistait autant sur cette question mais le détective consultant se rendit compte que l'autre consultant ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne répondrait pas à la question. Aussi, après un profond soupir interne, il déclara calmement :

-Vivre avec John Watson est une bonne chose. Et la vie à Baker Street, c'est bien. Mais je doute que cela soit la réponse que vous attendiez.

-Je m'attendais plus à quelque chose comme « ennuyeux » ou « infernal ». Vous devez ressembler plus à votre frère que je ne le pensais si sa compagnie ne vous donne pas des envies de meurtre.

-Vous passez du temps avec d'autres criminels tout aussi stupide et ennuyeux selon vos propres critères. Comment cela ne vous donne pas des envies de meurtres ? Demanda sincèrement la vierge à l'araignée.

-Et c'est toute la différence entre toi, moi, Sherlock et Mycroft, mon ange. Là où Sherlock et toi voyez des gens, moi je vois des distractions là où Mycroft y voit des pions. Même vision, point de vue différent.

Sherlock n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi là-dessus mais il se rendit compte que l'analogie semblait correspondre. Mycroft se servait des gens pour ces petits plans tordus quelconques afin d'accroitre sa réputation et donc sa position tout en ennuyant son petit-frère. Moriarty essayait juste de survivre dans un monde gris et ennuyeux en jouant avec des adversaires qu'il s'empressait de jeter dès qu'il ne lui suffisait plus ou qu'un meilleur joueur venait.

Sans vraiment penser plus que cela, Sherlock se demanda à partir de quand Moriarty allait le jeter comme toutes ces autres distractions. Il savait que le jeu ne pouvait pas durer éternellement aussi attrayant cela serait. Parce qu'au final, dans un jeu, il fallait toujours un gagnant et un perdant à un moment sinon ce ne serait plus un jeu.

-Si vous le dites. Répondit Sherlock distraitement en réfléchissant intensément sur la question sans prêter attention au silence qu'il créa par son inattention.

Le détective se demanda combien d'adversaire avait été détruit, cassé, jeter, « brûler » par son ennemi favori. Certes, le criminel n'avait jamais caché son obsession pour lui mais comme il l'avait pensé lui-même à plusieurs reprises dans des moments de déprimes : le criminel consultant avait parfaitement réussi à se divertir avant de venir à Sherlock. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il donc pas se divertir une fois qu'il en avait fini avec lui ?

Pour une raison quelconque, il n'aimait pas cette idée. Mais plus que cela, la présence et l'attention du criminel, qui le regardait interrogateur comme s'il allait le disséquer sur place pour savoir à quoi il pensait, l'énervait de plus en plus.

-Vous allez me suivre comme ça encore longtemps ? Demanda Sherlock agacé alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de leur destination.

-Quel est votre définition de « longtemps » ? Répondit le criminel amusé.

-Jusque 21 heure. Répondit à son tour le détective féminisé sachant qu'il n'avait absolument aucune raison de cacher cette information.

-Donc, Johnny a décidé qu'il en avait marre et vous a donc viré jusque 21 heures ? Merci du renseignement.

-Tant que vous ne perturbez pas ma balade. Dit Sherlock en haussant les épaules.

Lorsqu'il traversa le pont en étudiant les bateaux fendant les eaux, il finit par demander la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres en ce moment :

-Sérieusement, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Comme des bombes à astiquer ou des crimes à perpétrer ?

Après tout, le criminel consultant devait toujours être occupé. Il avait même été interrompu durant leur rencontre à la piscine. En plus, avec tous ces gens qui le voulaient, ne devrait-il pas être en train de faire des affaires fructueuses. Ne devrait-il pas organiser des crimes complexes en ce moment même ?

-Quel est le point puisque ton frère n'est pas là pour jouer notre petit jeu ? Ce ne serait pas divertissant. Fut tout ce que dit James.

-Vous aviez très bien réussi à vous divertir avant de le rencontrer.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? Le questionna James.

Calmement, il fit part aux résultats de ces déductions à James. Au loin, il repéra un vieux banc en bois. Il décida que cela fut un bon endroit pour s'assoir que le criminel soit d'accord avec lui ou pas.

-Vous êtes plutôt suicidaire qu'orienté drogué comme lui. Vous vous seriez tué, là où il aurait pris des doses massives de cocaïne. Alors, je vous le redemande, n'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire ?

-En dehors d'observer en direct live une Holmes qui m'était inconnue jusqu'alors et ce, jusque 21 heure ? Non, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. Dit Jim en tapotant son menton avec un doigt en déclarant cela.

Si le détective n'avait pas admis à lui-même depuis longtemps qu'il était aussi une reine de drame, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel devant la performance de son ennemi.

-Je pourrais aller visiter un commissariat entre-temps et vous faire arrêter pour harcèlement.

-Et je pourrais faire sauter Baker Street et tous ceux qui y vivent pendant une de vos absences. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais le faire, hum ?

Décidément, encore une histoire de bombe ? Certes, l'histoire avec les otages et les pépins d'oranges virtuels rendaient cela moins cliché mais pourquoi en ce moment ? Sherlock avait vu de premières mains que le consultant pouvait avoir des menaces plus colorées en réserve. Alors pourquoi refaire le même genre de menace plusieurs fois ?

-Pourquoi toujours des bombes ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Sherlock fut enfin devant le banc. Sans attendre, il s'assit et fut bientôt rejoint par le criminel. Un bref calme planait sur le duo alors qu'ils observèrent le paysage sans se soucier du monde autours d'eux. L'endroit, où ils se trouvaient, était presque complètement désert.

-Alors, c'est donc ça la vie de Willow Holmes lorsqu'elle est bloquée à l'extérieur ? Elle se balade dans tous Londres sans vraiment avoir de plan en tête ? Déduit James après un moment.

-Vous seriez surpris du nombre de raccourcis que vous pouvez apprendre de cette manière. Se justifia l'homme transformé en femme pour son malheur.

-Devez-vous vraiment toujours avoir le dernier mot ? Finit par demander Jim après deux inspirations.

-Toujours.

Un piéton passa devant eux. Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot. Brusquement, James lui posa une question atypique.

-Comment s'était de vivre avec les Holmes ?

Sherlock prit juste une seconde pour réfléchir avant de répondre :

-Dur. Des parents idiots et plus particulièrement une mère autoritaire et un père oublieux, ajouté à cela un frère avec un complexe de supériorité et encore un autre frère qui passait son temps couvert de boue à jouer au pirate, et vous obtenez mon enfance. Et vous ?

Après tout, le génie criminel lui avait posé une question. Il était de bonne guerre s'il lui répondait à son tour à la même question exact. En plus, il pouvait être sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais répondu s'il avait été Sherlock, alors peut-être qu'avec Willow…

-Mon ange, je ne crois pas que tu aimerais entendre les secrets du passé de papa. Et même si tu aimerais, je devrais te tuer immédiatement après et ce serait très désagréable.

Intéressant, donc, il semblait vouloir garder une main sur son passé. Hé bien, cela avait au moins donné une légère réponse au détective. Pas celle attendue mais une bonne quand même. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il ne creusait pas plus la question, Sherlock choisit quand même de changer de sujet :

-Je n'aurais même pas le droit au brûlage du cœur avant de mourir ? Triste.

-En effet, ce serait une telle grande perte pour le monde. Admit Moriarty avec humour.

-Mais celle de mon frère ne le serait pas ? Reprit Sherlock avec curiosité.

-On ne peut pas considérer une perte comme « grande » si peu de gens seront affligés par sa perte et ne comprennent pas les services qu'il leur a rendus.

Le langage corporel de James avait changé de manière infime, de même que le ton. Il avait semblé plus sombre et railleur lorsqu'il avait délivré cette courte tirade. Il y avait donc un sens caché dans cette déclaration.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous venez de me dire quelque chose d'important ?

-Peut-être parce que cela l'est. Tous les anges doivent chuter un jour, chéri. Mais vous ne devriez pas vous inquiétez, chuter, c'est comme voler sauf que la destination est plus définitive. Dit James en appuyant sur le définitive.

Sherlock comprit que l'intérêt de James pour lui, ou plutôt Willow, venait de chuter drastiquement en quelques phrases. Il ne savait pas trop comment, ni pourquoi. Il savait juste que la question de la « chute » de son alter-égo masculin semblait lui avoir fait perdre tout intérêt dans son personnage féminin. Toutefois, il savait à coup sûr que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour que le criminel l'oublie, malheureusement.

-Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'atterrissage brutal quelque part pour lui, ça me convient parfaitement. Comme je l'ai déjà signalé, je suis parti neutre jusqu'à ce que Sherlock revienne. Rappela Sherlock au criminel.

Pour une raison étrange, cela semblait ramener toute l'attention de l'araignée sur lui.

-Et par la suite ? Lui demanda celui-ci avec un ton que l'homme transformé en femme ne parvenait pas à identifié. Il lui faudrait plus de données. Ce qui était inacceptable.

-Je repars d'où je viens et je laisse mon frère faire ce qu'il fait de mieux, vous battre à ce jeu.

C'était le plan après tout. Il n'y avait aucune raison de mentir là-dessus. Pourquoi gâcherait-il une bonne histoire si véridique?

-Et si je vous dis que je trouve ce jeu beaucoup plus intéressant avec vous et Mycroft dedans. Que me répondez-vous ? Demanda le mauvais samaritain avec ce même ton non-identifiable.

-En dehors du fait que mon plan d'action reste le même ? Je vous répondrais que vous devez vraiment être désespéré pour vous divertir si vous pensez que Mycroft mérite d'être dans ce petit jeu.

Il n'essaya même pas de se souvenir de la partie concernant Willow dans cette question. Elle ne comptait pas. Il était Sherlock Holmes coincés temporairement dans un corps de femme après tout. Pourquoi son identité temporaire serait si importante ?

-Intéressant, vous ne mentiez vraiment pas quand vous disiez que vous ne souhaitiez pas provoquer une situation problématique. Cependant, je ne vois pas le mal si la situation est déjà problématique pour l'ensemble de votre famille.

-Disons juste qu'à chaque fois que j'interviens là où mes frères sont concernés, la situation devient automatiquement problématique.

Enfer, il ne devrait même pas avoir attiré l'attention de James. Certes, c'était intéressant de voir un autre côté du criminel mais que faire si cela impliquait un nouveau jeu ? Il essaya de ne pas penser au risque que cela amènerait sur John, Molly ou même madame Hudson.

Encore une fois, Sherlock se dit que les probabilités d'avoir une situation positive semblait être affreusement basse ces derniers temps. Il se demandait quelle action avait pu provoquer cette situation actuelle. Peut-être qu'une expérience sera nécessaire ? Il faudra y penser une fois de retour à l'appartement. John allait l'aider bien sûr. Il lui faudrait un sujet de comparaison après tout. Et peut-être même que…

-Vous avez un exemple pour appuyez cette revendication? L'interrompit Jim sans qu'il le sache, bien sûr.

-Vous êtes déjà un excellent exemple vous-même. Marmonna-t-il tout en pensant à un modus operantis pour l'expérience à venir.

Il aurait pu plonger dans son esprit palais en ce moment même si quelque chose de plus étrange et intéressant ne l'avait pas intéressé dans le monde normal : le rire de James, encore.

Le détective n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre une seconde fois. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas déterminer ce qui avait si clairement provoqué le criminel à rire comme cela. La fille eut un froncement de sourcil :

-Cela fait déjà deux fois. Déclara-t-il pensivement à son ex-fan.

Le rire du criminel se calma et bien qu'il ait toujours un petit sourire, il l'étudiait attentivement. Il semblait même assez intéressé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Deux fois ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix chantante avec une voix bizarrement satisfaite.

-Que je vous entends rire aujourd'hui. Précisa Sherlock.

Il fallut un temps de battement de paupière pour se rendre compte que le napoléon du crime était satisfait et content parce que pour la première fois de leur rencontre aujourd'hui, Sherlock avait établi un contact oculaire avec lui. Le criminel semblait même en profiter pleinement.

-Cela vous dérange ? Qu'une personne comme moi puisse rire ? L'interrogea Moriarty.

Pour une raison étrange, maintenant qu'il avait un contact œil à œil, le criminel semblait réticent à regarder autre part que dans les yeux. Il semblait fasciné en quelque sorte. Sherlock vit des reflets de son masque de Jim du service informatique lors de leur première rencontre.

Après un instant, il se rendit également compte que le criminel attendait vraiment une réponse de sa part.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je dois y réfléchir. Répondit franchement le détective caché.

Le masque facial que choisissait d'afficher Moriarty en ce moment était clairement différent de tous les masques qu'il avait pu voir ou entendre parler durant ces recherches parmi les bas-fonds de Londres. Holmes se demanda combien de partie que choisissait d'afficher Moriarty était réel et combien était réellement le déguisement qu'il aimait adapter en fonction des gens.

-Pouvez-vous même vous arrêter de réfléchir ? Lui demanda Moriarty avec la même voix qu'il avait eu dans la piscine quand il lui avait dit « tout ce que j'ai à vous dire vous a déjà traversé l'esprit »

Cela ramena immédiatement la femme hors de son esprit juste pour répliquer :

-Ce serait terne.

Il aurait pu l'avoir dit de manière un peu trop agressive. Ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il avait eu en prenant un peu de recul. Parce que Moriarty semblait ne même pas avoir remarqué le manque de passivité dans son ton. En fait, le criminel semblait bloqué dans son esprit avant de déclarer calmement avec son charisme habituel :

-Cette question n'était pas vraiment rhétorique, mon ange. Vous est-il déjà arrivé de stopper complètement ce flux d'information pendant un bref instant ? Vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous déconnectez de la réalité pendant quelques précieuses secondes tout en étant encore consciente de ce qu'il se passait autours de vous sans y prêter attention ?

Il ne voyait pas où Moriarty voulait en venir. Toutes ces questions avaient une forme de pertinence jusqu'alors. Cependant, celle-ci le rendait complètement hors-caractère. Sherlock détestait admettre qu'il ne savait pas. Il était trop fier pour cela. Mais pour son plus grand bonheur, il était Willow actuellement donc s'il poussait le meurtrier de Carl Power en admettant son incompréhension, ce serait son alter-égo féminin qui ne saurait pas. C'était parfait.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous… Commença Sherlock avant de se faire couper par une paire de lèvres avide sur les siennes.

Sherlock ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais le monde semblait disparaitre autours de lui. Il essayait de penser à quelques choses mais la paire de lèvre qui l'embrassait bloquait toute pensée plus efficacement que n'importe quelle drogue. Il y avait également une forme d'euphorie qui accompagnait le baiser et sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle ferma les yeux et se mit à répondre au baiser qui restait chaste jusqu'alors.

Le détective aurait pu rester comme ça indéfiniment dans ce bonheur palpable. Il sentit alors un peu de sang ainsi qu'une légère piqûre sur le bas de ces lèvres. Cela aurait dû l'inquiéter, à la place, il ouvrit délicatement les yeux et vit alors le visage de Moriarty.

Brusquement, il se rappela qui avait initié le baiser et une alarme se déclencha dans l'ensemble de son esprit palais. La sensation de flottement disparut avec le reste des possibles étincelles et elle se recula vivement en brisant efficacement le baiser.

Moriarty ne semblait pas surpris. A la place, il semblait juste assez satisfait et le sourire qu'il avait sur son visage ne pouvait être que de satisfaction.

Si Sherlock n'était pas en état de choc alors qu'il était en train de tâter ces lèvres avec ces doigts pour sentir qu'elles étaient gonflées à cause d'une morsure, il l'aurait bien poinçonné en pleine face en ce moment.

-Je vous laisse réfléchir seule à ma question jusque 21 heure. Bye mon ange ! Fut tout ce que dit le consultant diabolique en se levant pour laisser un Sherlock des plus choqués derrière lui.

* * *

Comme toujours: commentaires, questions, suggestions et autres bidules machins chouettes dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr. Parce que j'adore vous voir commenter! Alors soyez gentil, laisser un mot.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	8. Une question de réflexion

**Fanfiction: Sherlock Holmes**

Avertissement : Voir prologue + note M au POV de Moriarty qui se trouve justifier par une scène à caractère sexuel. Vous voilà averti!

* * *

Swiny: Inspiration, où es-tu? Je te cherche partout mais je ne te trouve pas! Et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi! Aller reviens à la maison s'il te plait!

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES – Une question de réflexion**

Sherlock avait à peine adressé la parole à John ou même madame Hudson en rentrant. Il était directement monté dans sa chambre et s'y était presque enfermé. Il savait que, par ce geste, il venait d'inquiéter son colocataire et son hôtesse mais il n'en avait cure en ce moment.

La scène du baiser occupait la moindre de ces pensées depuis le départ de Moriarty jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ennemi juré avait voulu initier un tel baiser en premier lieu. Était-ce une forme de raillerie devant l'inexpérience plus qu'évidente de Sherlock face à ce genre de situation ? Moriarty voulait-il lancer une forme de jeu avec Willow touchant aux sentiments afin de mieux détruire ces deux alter-égos ? Était-ce une forme de test de la part du criminel pour évaluer quelque chose sur son alter-égo féminin ? Il avait honte d'admettre qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la motivation de son ennemi juré. Car forcément, cela ne pouvait pas être des fichus sentiments ? Il était les mêmes à cet égard…

Alors pourquoi ce baiser avait-il perturbé à ce point Sherlock ? Ce n'était que des sentiments après tout. Ce n'était que des simples sensations chimiques induit par le corps. Sherlock n'avait absolument aucune raison d'être fixer aussi longtemps sur des simples sensations, n'est-ce pas ?

De plus, comme aimait lui répéter son grand-frère, se soucier n'était pas un avantage. Cela avait été prouvé avec le jeu d'Irène Adler. Il lui avait d'ailleurs dit lui-même ce jour-là : « Les sentiments sont une anomalies qu'on ne retrouve que chez les perdants. » Alors pourquoi ce baiser avait-il réussi à lui faire éprouver quoi que ce soit ? C'était quand même Moriarty qui l'avait embrassé ! Le même génie criminel qui avait attaché John à une bombe. Le napoléon du crime qui avait lui-même avoué implicitement à Sherlock sous son apparence de femme qu'il comptait le tuer une bonne fois pour toute après toutes ces années de menaces. Il n'aurait rien dû éprouver en premier lieu !

Pourtant, son propre esprit aimait constamment lui rappeler la scène et surtout à quel point il avait aimé se faire embrasser. Il se souvenait involontairement avec une précision exacte la moindre parcelle de cette journée. Le détail le plus inutile avait été enregistré de force sans le bon vouloir du détective et cela le frustrait autant que cela l'inquiétait.

Pourquoi diable aurait-il besoin de savoir le moindre pli sur le tissu des vêtements de son némésis ? Pourquoi avait-il retenu le mouvement que faisait les lèvres du criminel alors qu'il buvait son café ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Sa tête était un disque dur propre et net ne contenant que ce qui était important. En quoi ces détails futiles l'étaient ?

Mais il y avait pire… Pour la première fois dans son existence, il ne parvenait pas à effacer une mémoire de son esprit. Elle semblait coller à chaque unique paroi qui composait son esprit palais. Il avait beau racler encore et encore les sensations et arracher le moindre brin de souvenir concernant cette scène unique, celle-ci revenait en force et se propageait encore plus loin dans des coins obscures de sa cervelle pour s'y développer au grand damne du détective.

Après 3 heures, plongé dans le moindre méandre de son propre mental, au plus profond de son esprit palais, il avait dû admettre temporairement sa défaite. Par le léger écart de la porte de sa chambre, il sut que John avait dû passer pour tenter de lui parler. Ce fut alors que cela le percuta.

Comment allait-il annoncer à John ce qui s'était passé plus tôt ? Il avait eu un baiser avec son ennemi juré et avait apprécié, nom d'un chien ! Comment pouvait-il même briser calmement la nouvelle après ce qui leur était arrivé par la faute de Moriarty ? Il voyait déjà la scène :

« -Salut John, alors, dans un concours de circonstances qui doivent avoir une logique particulières car je ne crois tout simplement pas aux coïncidences, je me suis retrouvé à passer une bonne partie de la journée à me balader dans Londres tout en discutant avec Moriarty. Oh et à la fin de ce joyeux rendez-vous, il m'a embrassé. Néanmoins, j'ai apprécié donc je suppose que cela n'était pas trop grave. Pourrais-tu me passer le thé à présent ? Il est trop loin pour moi. »

Bien que Sherlock s'y connaisse peu en relation sociale, il doutait sincèrement que John ne le frappe pas avant la fin de ce discours. John serait en colère et irait prendre l'air à l'extérieur, le laissant avec madame Hudson qui supposerait encore qu'il avait eu une dispute de couple et viendrait l'ennuyer avec des histoires avec son mari jusqu'à ce qu'il la chasse de manière virulente pour conserver son esprit de pourrir plus loin.

Ensuite, à cause des micros dans l'appartement, son frère serait au courant de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et viendrait le réprimander plus tard pour s'impliquer de près ou de loin à un criminel, même s'il n'était pas lui-même en ce moment. Il le traiterait d'imbécile, renforcerait sa sécurité pendant plusieurs jours et c'est à peine s'il pourrait respirer. Si son frère était vraiment énervé, il pourrait même aller jusqu'à téléphoner à leur parent pour les forcer à venir à Baker Street et là, ce serait le cauchemar total.

Non, il valait mieux mourir que de raconter la vérité. Cependant, n'ayant aucune envie actuel de mourir, Sherlock inventerait juste un petit mensonge. A cause des caméras dans Londres, il devrait raconter sa discussion avec Moriarty. Il avait de la chance qu'il n'y en ait pas près du port. Donc, il pouvait juste raconter qu'il avait eu deux ou trois menaces plutôt que la vérité. Oui, cela sonnait mieux de toute façon.

Avec cette inquiétude qui disparaissait de son esprit, le détective se sentit soudain fatigué. La journée avait été éprouvante et son corps ne supportait tout simplement pas l'apport émotionnel récent. Peut-être que le sommeil ne serait pas une mauvaise chose pour changer ?

Sans attendre, le consultant ferma tranquillement ces paupières et se mit à faire la liste des éléments du tableau périodique plusieurs fois. Après avoir passer 6 fois la table de Mendeleïev, il sentit son esprit s'obscurcir et le sommeil ne tarda pas à suivre.

Quel dommage qu'à aucun moment le jeune Holmes maintenant endormi ne remarque que l'écran de son téléphone venait de recevoir quelques SMS.

* * *

 **POV JAMES MORIARTY – Une question de réflexion**

Jim s'ennuyait. Non, à ce niveau, on ne pouvait plus parler d'ennui. James était en train de mourir de l'intérieur pour une distraction, n'importe laquelle ! Il pouvait sentir son cerveau génial pourrir sous les assauts mièvres et idiots de Kitty. Il avait été discuté avec quelques criminels avant de rentrer chez une Kitty Bells morte d'inquiétude pour son amant d'après ces dires. Si seulement cela avait pu être vrai, ce cauchemar terne aurait pris fin et Jim aurait pu ouvrir une bouteille de champagne pour fêter la mort de la journaliste.

A la place, elle était encore bien vivante et avait été encore plus collante que d'ordinaire. Et pour quelqu'un qui s'accrochait à ce point à sa carrière et sa maigre vie sociale, cela voulait dire quelque chose !

La situation était bien simple : Il ne pouvait pas faire tourner son empire criminel parce qu'elle était occupé à surveiller ces moindres mouvements. Elle ne cessait de parler d'idioties auxquelles il était obligé de sourire et de répondre mais le pire fut que, pour se rassurer, la jeune femme avait voulu avoir une soirée chauffée au lit après l'avoir forcé à regarder des épisodes de l'inspecteur Derrick qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Cela avait été une vraie torture !

Il ne savait pas qui entre l'inspecteur Derrick et Kitty dans son lit lui avait donné les plus des envies de meurtre. Bien sûr avoir du sexe avec une femme moyennement attrayante duquel il était prétendument amoureux aurait ravi n'importe quel homme terne. Cependant, la femme avait réussi l'exploit de l'ennuyer jusqu'aux moments les plus agréables de l'expérience qu'il venait d'avoir.

Et pour couronner le tout, elle s'était même presque écroulée auto satisfaite en l'agrippant de partout avec ces mains dégoûtantes dans un réflexe inconscient pour l'empêcher de le laisser partir alors qu'elle s'endormait après cette séance de torture sexuel. Et pour son malheur, James ne parvenait pas à se dégager correctement de cette sangsue vivante qui suçait le moindre gramme de possible amusement qui l'empêchait de mourir d'ennui en tant normal à cause de sa présence.

Il avait vraiment envie de transformer quelqu'un en chaussure en ce moment. Il jeta un maigre coup d'œil dans la pièce faiblement éclairée autours de lui, il repéra avec un intérêt immédiat que son GSM se trouvait allumé sur la table de nuit. Il tenta une fois de plus de se débarrasser de l'horreur vivante à côté de lui mais encore une fois, il sous-estima la capacité inconsciente de ce créature à vouloir rester coller contre lui.

En poussant presque un soupir de désespoir, il essaya de s'étirer un maximum le plus lentement possible dans l'espoir d'atteindre le téléphone sans qu'elle ne resserre une fois de plus la pression autours de lui pour le forcer contre sa poitrine.

Avec beaucoup de chance, il réussit à attraper son GSM avant qu'elle ne s'enroula efficacement autours de lui. Il arrêta presque de respirer quand il sentit l'haleine mentholée de la jeune femme sur son visage. Il espérait vivement qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt à jouer Richard Brook en cet instant.

Lorsqu'elle enfonça simplement son visage dans le creux de sa gorge dans un effort de trouver une position confortable avant de s'arrêter de bouger, Jim soupira presque de soulagement.

Le criminel consultant put enfin allumer son téléphone pour vérifier ces derniers SMS. Il vit que plusieurs opérations s'étaient déroulés avec succès et il dut taper quelques messages de menaces traditionnels pour motiver certains de ces « employés » les plus fidèles. Il choisit de prendre quelques affaires simples qui n'attiraient pas trop de regard sur lui et surtout ne lui demanderait pas beaucoup d'attention.

Encore une fois, il cacha aussitôt l'écran allumé et cessa de bouger lorsque Kitty remua une fois de plus en murmurant un « Richard » dans un souffle. Lorsqu'elle ne se réveilla vraiment pas et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de faire autre chose que de respirer calmement alors qu'elle était dans un sommeil profond, il reprit l'écriture de ces SMS mais cette fois pour quelqu'un de très spécial.

«-Hello Sherly ! Comment avance le cas ? JM » Envoya-t-il rapidement en espérant vraiment une réponse.

5 minutes entières s'écoulèrent avant que le criminel consultant n'envoyait une série supplémentaire de SMS à intervalles réguliers. Après tout, le détective allait bien répondre à un moment ou un autre, non ? Il était un tel insomniaque ! En plus, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et avec cette sangsue, il allait avoir besoin d'occuper son esprit avant de pouvoir dormir.

« Tu sais Sherly, c'est impoli de ne pas répondre. JM»

« Non pas que je suis le genre de personne à se soucier de cela. JM»

« Aller Sherly, réponds, je sais que tu es réveillé et je veux juste discuter. JM»

« Quand est-ce que tu vas revenir ? Il est impossible qu'un cas te prenne aussi longtemps… A moins que tu ne deviennes ordinaire. Qu'en penses-tu ? JM»

« Tu sais, ce n'était pas une question rhétorique. J'attends vraiment une réponse. JM»

« A ce propos, j'ai rencontré ta sœur. On a eu une belle discussion après mon procès. Tu m'avais caché que tu avais une sœur. JM»

« Sherlock, je suis ennuuuuuuyé ! JM»

« Dans la supposition, pas si idiote que je fasse exploser Baker Street, cela te motiverait-il à revenir ? JM»

« Sherlock, tu sais que je déteste être ignoré. JM»

« Est-ce que tu boudes ? JM»

«Tu sais, c'est affreusement vain comme comportement. JM»

«Tu n'as pas envie de jouer ? JM»

« Où es-tu en ce moment ? JM»

« Non pas que la réponse m'intéresse… JM»

« Bon d'accord, j'ai menti. Peut-être que cela m'intéresse. JM»

« Sherlock, as-tu même lu un seul de ces messages ? JM»

«Ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la réception ! JM»

« Je devrais peut-être rendre visite à ce cher Johnny et voir comment le toutou se débrouille sans son maître. JM»

« Pas de réponse ? Tu n'es quand même pas mort ? JM»

« Sherlock, je t'assure que si tu es mort, je vais t'étriper moi-même et tuer chaque personne qui ait un jour compté pour toi. JM»

« Si tu es vivant, réponds. JM»

« Si tu es mort, réponds aussi. JM»

Moriarty observa attentivement son écran dans l'espoir de voir une réponse mais lorsqu'au bout d'une heure, il ne reçut toujours rien. Il dût se rendre à l'évidence, le détective ne voulait pas lui parler ou était occupé. Peut-être qu'une visite à l'ainé des Holmes ne serait pas une mauvaise idée après tout. En tout cas, cela vaudrait le coup si cela lui permettait de savoir où se trouvait son némésis et que faisait-il exactement de si intéressant pour ignorer ces messages.

Jim reçut des SMS de certains clients. Il répondit immédiatement et vit rapidement la batterie de son portable décliné. Il avisa l'heure et le niveau de sa batterie: 2H47 du matin et 3% de batterie avec aucun moyen de recharger. Il aurait crié de frustration s'il avait pu. A la place, il coupa rageusement son GSM et le lança sur la table de nuit avec une précision pratiquée avant de regarder négligemment le plafond blanc cassé de la chambre faiblement éclairée.

Ne pouvant pas bouger, ni se divertir, ni travailler, ni penser de peur qu'il finisse par trouver une raison d'abandonner son plan brillant contre Sherlock, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire et s'était dormir.

Le criminel consultant ferma les yeux et attendit, avec une patience exemplaire qu'il sentait rarement chez lui, que le marchant de sable passe.

Après, un moment, il rouvrit les yeux et sentit un vide à côté du lit. Il avait dû finir par s'endormir sans qu'il ne le remarque et Kitty avait fini par aller au travail et n'avait pas voulu le réveiller. Jim regarda l'heure afficher par le radioréveil de la journaliste à l'autre bout de la pièce : 6H32. Elle devait donc être partie depuis peu comme elle se leva à 6h. Dehors, il faisait encore suffisamment sombre pour que James ait l'excuse parfaite pour rester au lit et souffler encore 3 petites minutes.

Le criminel se frotta avec lenteur les yeux avant de sentir qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Et cela ne pouvait pas être Kitty puisqu'elle était partie plus tôt afin de taper un énième article ennuyeux. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se redressa en quatrième vitesse pour pouvoir s'enfuir ou se battre selon qui se trouvait en face de lui.

A sa plus grande surprise, il tomba face à face avec Willow.

-Jalouse au point de s'introduire illégalement dans l'appartement de quelqu'un ? Mon ange, si tu voulais me voir à ce point, un simple coup de fil aurait suffit. J'ai toujours le temps pour m'amuser avec un Holmes.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle ne fit que pencher la tête sur la droite comme si elle le disséquait sur place. Il y avait un fin sourire qui se jouait sur ces lèvres comme si elle pouvait savoir des choses sur lui-même qu'il ne savait pas.

-Pas de réponse ? Papa est déçu chérie, je croyais que tu avais plus de mordant que cela.

Elle haussa un sourcil avant de se rapprocher avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux aux couleurs changeantes qui ressemblaient diablement à ceux de son némésis. Cela perturbait énormément Jim qu'elle ne répondait pas. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait dit qu'elle aurait toujours le dernier mot ? Alors pourquoi ne le voulait-elle pas ?

Elle fut bientôt à un petit pas de lui. Elle avait croisé les mains derrière son dos et semblait l'étudier attentivement. James lui renvoya immédiatement la politesse en l'étudiant avec le même genre de regard perçant. Elle portait la même tenue que quand il s'était baladé dans Londres : un chemisier blanc, un pantalon bleu, le même manteau que son grand-frère, des tennis grises bon marché…

Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'elle avait dû passer une nuit blanche et qu'elle ne s'était même pas changé, il observa le reste de son corps et plus particulièrement ces cheveux qui n'étaient pas attaché en une queue de cheval rapide comme hier mais était plutôt détaché et lui donnait un air sauvage étrange.

Il arrêta son observation quand il vit que le regard de la femme s'était déplacé pour étudier le reste de la chambre en l'ignorant désormais superbement. Pour une raison bizarre, cela l'irritait.

-Pouvez-vous même vous arrêter de réfléchir ? Demanda-t-il comme il l'avait fait la veille alors qu'elle semblait mémoriser chaque détail dans la pièce et en tirait ces propres conclusions.

-Et vous ? Pouvez-vous-même vous arrêter de vouloir être au centre de l'attention ? Finit-elle par répondre distraitement toujours sans le regarder.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre touche de mordant dans cette question. James s'interrogea un peu plus sur la plus jeune des Holmes. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé de son emplacement. Elle ne faisait que regarder autours de lui sans faire le moindre geste. James détestait vraiment être ignoré par quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que lui. Peut-être que s'il la mettait dans une position qui la forçait à ne pas l'ignorer, elle arrêterait ce petit cinéma et ils pourraient avoir tout les deux une vraie discussion sur la raison de sa venue ici.

Très lentement afin d'éviter qu'elle ne le remarque, il se rapprocha d'elle et lorsqu'il fut à un ou deux millimètres de son bras droit, il l'attrapa brusquement et la poussa dans le lit à la plus grande surprise de celle-ci avant de se placer au dessus d'elle pour éviter qu'elle ne puisse se relever et s'échapper.

-Donc, je suppose que la réponse à ma question est « non » ? Lui demanda Willow sarcastiquement après avoir perdu son air de surprise pour reprendre son visage nonchalant habituel.

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas. A la place, elle semblait fixer sur la porte toujours légèrement entrouverte de la chambre. Elle devrait probablement réfléchir à une manière de courir d'ici. C'était inacceptable. Elle allait rester ici et répondre à ces questions et puis, si elle avait de la chance, il ne la renverrait pas en morceau à Baker Street pour motiver son adversaire préféré à revenir.

Il grogna légèrement de frustration quand elle essaya brièvement de se dégager de son emprise. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais Jim décida soudainement de la faire taire et vu que ces mains étaient prises, il choisit la seule autre option qui avait marché jusqu'à présent sur la sœur de Sherlock. Il l'embrassa.

Cependant, cette fois, le baiser fut loin d'être aussi doux que lorsqu'il était au port. Ce fut un véritable duel cette fois. Il la sentit se débattre sous lui pour sortir de son emprise mais il se contenta de s'aplatir un peu plus contre elle comme cette sangsue de Kitty lui avait appris indirectement. Son baiser devint rapidement plus agressif et à présent, ils se mordirent mutuellement les lèvres en essayant de faire saigner la seule chose à proximité. Après un instant, ils s'écartèrent complètement essoufflé à cause de leur lutte.

Willow ne bougeait pas. La jeune femme avait probablement compris qu'elle était trop bien immobilisée dans le lit pour pouvoir sortir de son emprise sans qu'il ne fasse d'erreur. James, quand à lui, observait la créature sous lui. Elle avait l'air encore plus sauvage qu'avant avec ces cheveux ainsi étalés autours d'elle comme une forme de couronne et sur les draps blancs, la peau pâle de la femme donnait l'impression que celle-ci était la seule source de lumière parmi les ténèbres de la pièce.

\- Une douce lueur indéterminée du côté des anges. Se moqua-t-il doucement alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard noir intense en entendant son surnom.

Brusquement, le criminel avait envie de plus. Il pouvait sentir une douce chaleur se répandre plus bas et s'installer efficacement entre ces deux jambes. La jeune femme se débattit encore un peu en sentant que son emprise se desserrait légèrement sous la prise de conscience. Bien évidemment, collé comme il était, cela ne fit qu'envoyer des étincelles à certains endroits alors qu'il sentait des frottements sur le bas de son corps.

Soudain, elle se stoppa. Elle baissa lentement le regard et vit son sexe devenir à moitié dur à cause de ce remue-ménage. Elle déglutit avant de reposer son regard sur son visage. Sans vraiment pouvoir s'arrêter, il se lécha les lèvres en voyant ce magnifique regard se poser sur lui. Inconsciemment, elle suivit le mouvement de sa langue.

-Non. Dit-elle tout simplement en voyant pour la première fois ce qui devait être son regard lubrique.

Il sourit à la remarque et rapprocha simplement son visage à un petit millimètre de ces lèvres.

-Non… Non… Non… Non ! Répéta-t-elle en niant certainement ce qui allait se passer malgré qu'elle ne fasse rien pour sortir, ce qui indiquait qu'une petite partie d'elle était d'accord pour ce qui allait se passer malgré tout.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Jim l'embrassa tout en bougeant ces hanches de haut en bas, amenant plus de chaleur au point qu'il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans ces propres vêtements qui se composait d'un t-shirt en V blanc et d'un pantalon de coton gris. Il sentait Willow sous lui se retenir de le saisir en agrippant fermement les draps blancs sous elle et en se retenant efficacement de bouger. Cela n'allait pas le faire.

Diaboliquement, Jim arrêta le baiser et se mit à sucer avec adoration le cou négligé de la jeune femme en glissant lentement sa main gauche sous son chemisier blanc pour caresser un de ces mamelons. Comme il le soupçonnait, elle devait être vierge car ils étaient durs sans qu'il n'y prenne beaucoup de peine. Elle gémit presque aussitôt sous la douceur des attaques de ces mains. Elle tenta de se mordre les lèvres pour éviter de pousser d'autre petits bruits auxquelles James commençait à devenir accro. Le criminel ne lui en laissa pas le temps car au même moment, il mordilla le lobe de son oreille droite et donna un coup de hanche particulièrement violent vers elle. Après encore une minute de ce supplice, elle craqua et les mains de Willow agrippèrent avec force ces cheveux pendant qu'il déboutonna lentement son chemisier blanc en brossant volontairement ces doigts contre ces seins et son soutien-gorge tout en travaillant sur son oreille ou sur sa gorge.

-Jim. Murmura-t-elle plaintivement alors qu'il lécha ces seins désormais libre du chemisier et du soutien gorge de dentelle. Je n'ai jamais…

-Je sais, mon ange. La coupa-t-il.

Cela la rendit un peu rageuse car en entendant le surnom, elle resserra son emprise sur ces cheveux avant de descendre ces mains plus bas pour serrer le mat qui s'était formé dans le pantalon de coton.

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de gémir sans vraiment le vouloir. D'un seul coup, toute forme de contrôle quittèrent les deux génies et ils se mirent à se déshabiller avant de se mordre, de se griffer, de se lécher dans des endroits inappropriés.

-Jim. Pleurait presque la femme après autant de torture sans arriver à l'élément principal de la séance qui semblait durer une éternité alors que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes.

Le criminel devint véritablement fou de ces petits bruits et de son nom prononcer par cette, si jolie, bouche. Il décida sous une impulsion que Willow ne pouvait pas rester vierge. Oh non, il allait l'avoir maintenant et stopper les taquineries.

Il allait la préparer pour cela quand soudain, elle le renversa soudain sur le dos. Il fut un peu étonné par ce revirement de situation mais curieux, il se laissa faire alors qu'elle l'embrassait. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de faux dans ce baiser. Il était trop doux et l'odeur de vieux livres et de savon pas cher avait disparut au profit d'une odeur plus mentholée et fleurie. Il essaya vainement de profiter de l'expérience comme il le faisait 5 minutes plus tôt quand il entendit calmement au creux de son oreille :

-Richard.

Et Moriarty se réveilla véritablement cette fois et était face au visage de Kitty Bell qui se tenait juste au dessus de lui. S'il n'avait pas un meilleur contrôle sur ces émotions et son comportement, il aurait déjà poussé la femme hors du lit et aurait tenté de l'étrangler pour oser le réveiller d'un aussi bon rêve avec un baiser.

Hélas, il devait jouer Richard Brook. Il commençait à le détester d'ailleurs.

-Tu remuais énormément sous moi et tu gémissais beaucoup. Tu as fait un beau rêve ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Apparemment, elle devait penser qu'il rêvait d'eux deux en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Comment les êtres humains normaux faisaient-ils pour vivre sans utiliser leur cerveau ?

-Oui. Répondit-il en se forçant à lui donner un baiser correct sur la bouche.

Bon sang, il avait eu le meilleur rêve humide de sa vie et elle venait de l'en réveiller avant d'atteindre la meilleure partie. Elle allait vraiment la tuer de la plus horrible des façons dès qu'elle ne serait plus utile.

-Et tu as envie de le reproduire ? L'interrogea la journaliste en caressant sa joue gauche avec un petit sourire. Ce qu'il détestait ce sourire, même Ombrage d'Harry Potter ne lui donnait pas autant envie de lui éclater les dents.

Heureusement, elle dû se détourner de lui lorsqu'elle entendit un appel Skype en dehors de la chambre venant de son ordinateur. Elle s'excusa tranquillement avant de sortir du lit.

Une fois seule dans la chambre, James réfléchit un peu à son rêve et sourit ironiquement en repensant à la question que venait de lui poser Kitty.

« Et tu as envie de le reproduire ?»

-Oui. Déclara le Napoléon du crime à personne en particulier avant qu'un immense sourire ne s'étale sur son visage et qu'un magnifique plan germa dans son esprit créatif.

Il sentit alors quelques choses qu'ils n'avaient plus senties depuis un moment. Quelque chose qui lui avait manqué autant qu'un bon meurtre intéressant à programmer. Quelque chose qu'il pouvait sentir juste là bouillir dans ces veines : L'adrénaline.

-Oh que oui ! Répéta-t-il avec le plan qui se formait à toute vitesse dans sa tête tout en éclatant de rire avant de sortir du lit.

Il allait avoir du boulot et pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines, il était impatient de démarrer.

* * *

La petite swiny attends vos commentaires, vos suggestions ainsi que vos avis à la caisse "commentaire" ou à la caisse "tumblr" SVP!

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	9. La détective consultant en marche

**Fanfiction Sherlock Holmes, lorsqu'on élimine l'impossible**

 **Chapitre 9 - La détective consultante en marche**

 **Avertissement:** voir prologue

* * *

Swiny:

Ce chapitre a été d'une difficulté à toute épreuve. Entre les POV réécrit des dizaines de fois parce que finalement j'en faisais un autre ou les dialogues ne me convenaient pas, etc. Et la conversation de fin qui devait donner des indices pour la suite sans trop en donner non plus. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, c'était dur pour moi. Surtout quand j'avais des idées pour la suite plutôt que pour ce chapitre en particulier.

Enfin bref! J'espère que malgré tout cela, ce chapitre vous plaira quand même.

* * *

 **POV JOHN WATSON**

John se réveilla tard aujourd'hui. Et cela l'inquiéta immédiatement. Le docteur n'avait jamais vraiment pu dormir tard depuis son emménagement à Baker Street. La raison principale à cela était son colocataire. Entre les moments où le détective jouait du violon jusqu'à toute les heures, entre ces moments où il expérimentait sur lui, ou ces magnifiques boum ou bruits étranges dû à une expérience qui tournait mal voire même les cris de madame Hudson face au comportement ahurissant de Sherlock, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu se détendre le matin suffisamment pour rester longtemps endormi. De plus, comme John avait le sommeil léger suite à l'Afghanistan, un rien le réveillait de son sommeil à priori réparateur.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, cela semblait être différent. En ce moment, il fixait avec un air étonné son réveil qui ne cessait de lui renvoyer encore et encore les mêmes chiffres malgré l'impossibilité évidente de l'information que l'appareil lui rendait. Il était 10 : 45. Ce n'était pas 6 :45 ou 01 :45, non, c'était bel et bien un 10 :45 rouge fluo qui le narguait sur l'écran du réveil.

Et cette simple indication temporelle couplée avec la réaction étrange de Sherlock hier soir ne faisait que l'inquiéter. Il n'avait jamais vu le détective réagir comme cela à l'exception de l'annonce de la mort d'Irène Adler. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir pendant qu'il l'avait chassé de l'appartement, mais John allait le découvrir aujourd'hui. Il en était persuadé.

Lentement, le soldat s'habilla et se prépara après avoir bien vérifié que la salle de bain était libre, puis, il descendit pour découvrir la dernière chose qu'il avait prévu.

Et pourtant, il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose. Il s'attendait à un Sherlock ennuyé. Il s'attendait à un Sherlock déprimé avec des tendances névrosées. Il s'attendait à un Sherlock drogué qu'il devrait emmener d'urgence en cure de désintoxication. Il s'attendait à un Sherlock colérique le couvrant d'insultes. Il s'attendait à un Sherlock absent complètement enfoncé jusqu'au coude dans son palais d'esprit et ignorant du monde extérieur.

A la place, il obtint quelque chose de totalement différent.

Là, sur son siège habituel, Sherlock était correctement habillé et semblait mort de rire en visionnant son écran de téléphone. Son visage féminin était strié de larme tellement il riait et chacun de ces coups d'œil en direction de son appareil préféré semblait le rendre à nouveau hilare dès qu'il se calmait.

Silencieusement, John se rapprocha et Sherlock se tourna lentement vers lui. Il semblait se calmer instantanément en le voyant. John haussa un sourcil curieux à la fois devant la réaction étrange de son colocataire et à la raison de son hilarité quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Bonjour, tu partages la blague ? Demanda calmement John en regardant le téléphone avec un petit sourire.

Pour une raison quelconque, son colocataire semblait réticent à vouloir lui donner son GSM.

-Il se pourrait que sans certaines informations, tu ne comprennes pas la blague. Déclara Sherlock après un court moment de réflexion.

-Je peux toujours essayer. Dit John un peu vexé que Sherlock continue à faire des sous-entendus qu'il était trop idiot pur comprendre.

Sherlock soupira et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'écran de son appareil et eut un petit sourire. Il alterna ensuite plusieurs fois son regard gris bleutée en direction de John et de l'écran une fois de plus, avant de lui donner le téléphone.

John prit délicatement le téléphone alors que Sherlock se repositionnait dans le siège pour observer attentivement la réaction de son colocataire. Le soldat put enfin lire les messages qui avaient tant fait rire son ami et fut encore plus surpris que de trouver Sherlock hilare dans le salon.

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises comme s'il était encore dans un rêve. Cela pourrait expliquer l'heure sur le réveil ou les réactions de Sherlock voire ce qu'il était en train de lire en cet instant même. Il se pinça même une fois pour être sûr qu'il était bel et bien réveillé. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que oui, il était bien dans le monde réel, il ne put plus longtemps contenir son rire à mesure qu'il avançait dans la liste des SMS. Moriarty semblait si désespéré pour le retour de Sherlock et son attention. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi bizarre et inquiétante, il serait aussi hilare que le détective consultant en ce moment.

Après encore quelques rires jeté involontairement dans l'appartement, il rendit l'appareil téléphonique au consultant et reprit son sérieux.

-Moriarty est si désespéré pour ton attention qu'il te harcèle par téléphone maintenant ?

-Oh oui ! Il se trouve que l'araignée s'est ironiquement coincée dans sa propre toile. Apparemment, une partie de son plan contre moi implique une journaliste insipide et parfaitement ordinaire. Et il est coincée à jouer une pauvre victime nommé « Richard Brook » avec elle jusqu'à ce que je revienne. C'est juste merveilleux. Annonça Sherlock avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était le même genre de sourire satisfait qu'il avait lorsqu'il résolvait un cas particulièrement difficile.

-Si ce n'était pas Moriarty dont on parlait, j'en aurais pitié. Dit John avant qu'une constation le frappe comme un mur de briques.

-Attends une seconde, comment tu sais ça ?

Il y eut soudain un profond silence mal à l'aise dans l'appartement. Le détective se perdit un moment dans ces pensées quand il comprit qu'il venait de gaffer. John ne partit pas et attendit sagement que le consultant arrête son cirque. Après plusieurs longues minutes, son ami semblait enfin se rendre compte que le docteur n'allait pas bouger tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu cette conversation particulière.

Avec un soupir bien trop profond, Sherlock annonça avec un ton plat :

-Il se pourrait que j'aie croisé Moriarty dans son numéro chez Speedy lorsque tu m'as viré de l'appartement.

Si John avait remarqué la hausse du ton sur la dernière partie de la phrase, il n'en fit rien. Et à part un léger pincement de culpabilité pour avoir inconsciemment envoyer son colocataire vers son pire ennemi, John continuait la discussion comme si rien ne l'avait affecté dans ce dialogue.

-Et il n'a rien fait ? Une minute, C'est à cause de ce salop*** que tu es rentré bouleverser à l'appartement hier ? S'énerva John

-John, je vais bien, il m'a juste donné une certaine… Matière à réfléchir. En plus, l'adjectif bouleversé est inexacte. Et je… Tu es énervé. Tu te mets inconsciemment en posture rigide de militaire et tu sembles regarder mon épaule de manière à te concentrer sur autres choses. Oui, tu es bel et bien énervé. Déduit rapidement Sherlock en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège.

-Bien sûr que je suis énervé ! Il aurait pu te faire du mal Sherlock.

Comment son ami pouvait être aussi aveugle que clairvoyant ? Ce n'était juste pas possible.

-Devant autant de témoin ? C'est peu probable. Sniffa Sherlock avec un dédain pure devant la remarque.

-Pas de cette manière Sherlock. Il suffit de voir à quel point cette situation t'affecte. Hier, tu es rentré bouleverser…

-Pour la deuxième fois, je n'étais pas bouleversé. Perturbé oui, bouleversé non. Le coupa aussitôt Sherlock.

Sans vraiment se soucier de la coupure, John Watson continua son discours afin de bien faire entrer une bonne fois pour toute son message dans la tête bouclée de Sherlock Holmes.

-Très bien, tu es rentré « perturber ». Cela n'est pas un comportement que le Sherlock que je connais aurait eu. En ce moment, on est dans une situation bizarre où ton anatomie, et dieu seul sait quoi d'autre, a été changé comme ça du jour au lendemain sans prévenir. Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ? Pour lui, tu n'es peut-être pas Sherlock mais tu es sa sœur. Il va forcément tenter quelque chose contre toi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et étant donner que ta version féminine est légèrement différente de ton vrai toi, qui sait comment tout cela va t'affecter.

Il y eut un court silence puis, négligemment, Sherlock souligna une évidence pour le briser :

-Tu te soucis de moi.

[-Pour l'amour de dieu] Hurlait John dans sa tête.

-Bien sûr que je me soucie ! Tu es mon ami. Par l'enfer Sherlock, j'ai tiré une balle dans la tête d'un chauffeur de taxi parce que je me souciais. Tu ne sembles pas te soucier de toi-même alors il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse avant que tu meurs pour de bon!

Cette dernière remarque semblait avoir perturbé Sherlock qui ne faisait désormais que le dévisager avec un visage parfaitement vide. Si John ne savait pas mieux, on aurait dit que c'était la première fois que le détective entendait ce genre de discours soucieux sur l'ensemble de sa vie. Peut-être que son ami l'avait effacé de son esprit et que donc, c'était bel et bien la première fois pour l'instant ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, John devenait mal à l'aise par la façon dont le regardait Sherlock. Lentement, il se força à inspirer et expirer calmement à plusieurs reprises. Une fois qu'il fut parfaitement calme, il annonça doucement à son colocataire :

-Excuse-moi, je me suis laissé emporter. Je… Je vais faire du thé.

-Oui, le thé … C'est bien. Fut tout ce que répondit Sherlock avant que John ne se lève pour préparer la boisson.

Lentement, John fit bouillir de l'eau en espérant y noyer ces pensées alors qu'il préparait le plateau. Comme toujours, il fit le thé parfaitement. C'était l'un de ces petits talents après tout. Il fallait en avoir pour lutter contre une concurrence si rude au sein de l'appartement.

Une fois que la boisson chaude finit d'être préparé, il amena le plateau dans le salon pour découvrir un dénommé Greg Lestrade debout en plein milieu du salon.

-Ah, John ! Désolé, je dérange peut-être ? Dit Greg en avisant ce qu'il tenait en main.

Calmement, John déposa le plateau tout en répondant prestement :

-Pas du tout. Greg, je te présente Willow, la sœur de Sherlock. Willow, voici Greg Lestrade, l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard qui travaille avec Sherlock.

Immédiatement, Greg sourit et tendit la main vers « Willow » avec l'intention claire d'engager une discussion amicale.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrez. J'ai entendu que vous étiez l'expert sur Moriarty au procès. Si je dois être parfaitement honnête, je ne savais pas que Sherlock avait une sœur avant de l'apprendre par les journaux.

Lorsque l'inspecteur comprit que la version féminine de son colocataire n'allait pas lui serrer la main. Il ramena la main tendue dans sa poche avec un air décontracté tout en attendant évidemment une réponse de Sherlock qui ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire.

\- Vous n'étiez pas le seul étonné apparemment. Dit Sherlock avec une lueur de calcul dans le fond de sa pupille.

Le médecin ne savait pas trop à quoi pensait Sherlock mais celui-ci semblait un peu surpris par quelque chose. Quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas aussi bien le détective n'aurait pas vraiment remarqué mais John commençait à devenir un expert pour savoir comment se sentait son ami en permanence.

Greg allait rouvrir la bouche pour poser ce qui ressemblait à une autre question mais John le devança du mieux qu'il put :

-Bien… Non pas que je trouve ta visite désagréable. Mais pourquoi es-tu ici Greg ?

Curieusement, Lestrade semblait surprit par la demande de John. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre chez l'inspecteur aujourd'hui. Watson n'arrivait pas totalement à mettre le doigt dessus pourtant. Parfois, il aimerait beaucoup avoir la légendaire capacité des Holmes.

-Hé bien, je voulais savoir si Sherlock était rentré ou s'il y avait moyen de lui parler. Je sais qu'il y est sur une affaire assez ardue mais il y a un cas sur lequel la police bloque depuis un moment et j'aimerai beaucoup qu'il jette un œil dessus.

La version féminine de Sherlock et lui, échangèrent rapidement un regard en coin avant que John ne reprit la parole.

-Malheureusement, Sherlock est indisponible pour le moment. Son cas doit lui prendre plus de temps que prévu et je ne sais pas exactement quand il rentrera. Il ne m'a pas donné beaucoup d'information avant de partir.

-Et tu es sûr qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je puisse le contacter ? Insista une fois de plus Lestrade.

-Désolé mais moi-même je ne sais pas comment faire. Essaye du côté de Mycroft, il peut peut-être lui transmettre un message ou le faire revenir plus vite.

Greg semblait dépité à cela. Peut-être qu'il avait justement été en premier chez Mycroft avant de venir les voir ? Sherlock lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises que parfois, Greg allait discuter avec Mycroft autours d'une tasse de thé pour parler des excentricités du détective.

-Hé bien tant pis. Merci quand même John. Mademoiselle Holmes, John… Dit-il avec une triste mine alors qu'il semblait visiblement partir.

John allait lui dire qu'il y avait des chances que Sherlock pouvait passer ici pour regarder les dossiers quand son colocataire lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-Attendez. Je peux peut-être vous aidez.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Lestrade avec un soulagement visible, bien que méfiant.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda John parfaitement surpris en se demandant exactement ce que faisait le détective de Baker Street.

Sherlock roula des yeux avant de déclarer :

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis aussi bonne que mon frère à déduire les choses et je peux aussi bien prendre une affaire en attendant son retour. Surtout si l'inspecteur vient en personne pour proposer une affaire malgré qu'il sache parfaitement que mon frère n'est pas là actuellement. Elle doit être particulièrement ardue si ce motif amène bel et bien une conclusion logique et non sentimentale.

-En effet, elle est assez complexe. Dit Greg en semblant choisir attentivement ces mots.

-Quel niveau ? Demanda Sherlock négligemment.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Lestrade en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mon frère avait l'habitude de classer ces enquêtes sur une échelle de difficulté et d'intérêt. Alors, à combien se situe-t-elle ?

-Approximativement, je dirais un bon sept mais je… Eut le temps de dire l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard avant de se faire couper à son tour.

-Venez rechercher le dossier plus tard inspecteur. J'aurais de nouvelles infos d'ici là.

-Mais je…

-Vous voulez l'aide d'un Holmes ou pas ? L'interrompit une fois de plus Sherlock.

-Oui. Dit Greg en cligna quelques fois des yeux comme s'il se demandait si la femme en face de lui était folle ou simplement trop difficile à suivre.

-Alors zou, revenez d'ici quelques heures, j'aurais du neuf. Zou !

Et avec un dernier regard d'excuse de la part de John, l'inspecteur partit en quatrième vitesse de l'appartement. John alla fermer la porte quand il fut évident que l'inspecteur de police ne l'avait pas fait puis, il se tourna vers le détective qui observait le policier partir via la fenêtre de l'appartement.

-« Zou » ? Déclara John en se plaçant à côté de Sherlock qui avait désormais un air pensif sur son visage féminin.

-Hmm… Désolé, j'ai dit le premier mot qui me venait à l'esprit. Il devenait ennuyeux. Dit Sherlock presque distraitement avec ces sourcils froncés.

Oui, il y avait donc bien eu quelque chose de mal chez l'inspecteur. Maintenant, Sherlock ne semblait pas d'humeur à lui expliquer en ce moment. Peut-être plus tard ?

-Alors… Sherlock Holmes reprend des affaires ? Demanda attentivement John en espérant le sortir des pensées qui semblaient assaillir l'esprit de Sherlock.

Comme si le médecin venait de chipoter à un interrupteur, Sherlock devint soudainement une vraie boule d'énergie sur patte en moins d'une seconde.

-J'ai besoin de me changer les idées le temps que Mycroft trouve un moyen de me faire redevenir normal. Alors, pourquoi ne pas reprendre un cas ? J'ai déjà l'attention de Moriarty, je m'ennuie alors que mon cerveau pourri lentement, et mes expériences sont toutes à refaire depuis que madame Hudson a entreprit de nettoyer l'appartement. En plus, une affaire de niveau 7 John! Comment aurais-je pu refuser? Cela implique au moins un beau meurtre ingénieux sur lequel ces idiots du Yard bloquent depuis plusieurs jours!

Et juste comme ça, Sherlock désactiva son mode « boule d'énergie » et se lança en mode « excitation pour une affaire » encore une fois. Et en arrière-plan, bien à l'abri dans son esprit, John soupira et se demandait sincèrement si son alter-égo féminin était si différent du vrai Sherlock en fin de compte.

* * *

 **POV JAMES MORIARTY**

James observait attentivement son téléphone. L'excitation de ce matin était un peu retombée avec Kitty qui lui avait préparé un déjeuner spécial pour s'excuser d'avoir dû le laisser traiter un certain problème tout seul…

Heureusement, cet après-midi, une fois que Kitty partit pour le travail, James avait enfin pu obtenir son téléphone pour pouvoir régler quelques affaires urgentes et particulières qui ne pouvaient pas attendre. Après tout, le criminel consultant avait aussi des délais et aucun délai n'était plus serrer que celui auquel il faisait face actuellement.

« -Alors, où en est le travail ? JM »

« -Le dernier de la bande est mort. Scotland Yard a trouvé le cadavre ce matin. J'ai effacé toutes les preuves comme vous me l'aviez demandé. J'espère juste qu'il ne se doutera de rien. SM »

« -Il est très intelligent mais je doute que même lui voit l'évidence. Il est parfois assez aveugle. En plus, il est hors pays actuellement. Il a une autre affaire à régler apparemment. JM »

« -Une autre affaire ? En ce MOMENT là ?! Cela doit vous agacez à ce stade. SM »

« -Oh que oui ! Il a certainement compliqué toute cette affaire par ce simple geste. JM »

« -Je croyais que vous aimiez la difficulté, patron ? SM »

« -La difficulté ? Oui. Un plan toujours en lancement qui commence à partir en vrille ? Non. JM »

« -Il faut voir le bon côté des choses patron. Il ne verra rien venir à son retour. SM »

« -Seb, si tu m'écris encore une seule évidence, sniper d'élite ou pas, je te tue. JM »

« -Vous pourriez en profiter…SM »

« -De son absence ? Que crois-tu que je fais en ce moment ? JM»

« -Je crois que vous jouez Richard Brook. SM »

« -Très drôle. Rappelle-moi, que veux-tu d'écrit sur ta pierre tombale encore ? JM »

« -Vous avez dit que si je meurs, il n'y aura pas assez de mon corps pour être enterrer dans un cercueil. Donc, pas de pierre tombale… Et elle, y-a-t-il des chances pour qu'elle le découvre ? SM »

« -Possible. JM »

« -Ce serait dangereux. SM »

« -Travailler en cachette est toujours dangereux. Heureusement, le danger, c'est le piment de la vie. JM »

« -Si vous le dites patron. N'empêche que je me méfierais à votre place. Ce ne serait pas bon si elle vient fouiner à ce stade. SM »

« -Rabat joie. Retourne au travail, Seb avant que je ne décide de te tuer. Je t'enverrais la suite des instructions plus tard. JM »

« -Comme vous voulez patron. »

* * *

Commentaire, fanart, suggestion, défi, avis, question et autres trucs aussi étranges dans les commentaires, sur mon tumblr ou en mp pour les petits timides!

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.


	10. Le cas de David et Harriet Chester

**Fanfiction Sherlock Holmes: Lorsqu'on élimine l'impossible**

 **Chapitre 10 – Le cas de David et Harriet Chester**

Avertissement: voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Hé moi je te dis qu'il n'y ont vu que du feu pour cette histoire de SMS.

Sébastien Moran: Tu as plutôt intérêt, je veux pas que le boss me fasse la peau moi!

Swiny: Mais oui, ils sont toujours persuadé que cela parle de Sherlock et de Willow et... Oups. Bon ben, ils ne leur restent plus qu'à lire le chapitre je suppose?

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES**

5 jours, ce fut exactement le temps nécessaire que dû prendre Sherlock pour comprendre une bonne partie des éléments de ce qu'il s'était déroulé dans les coulisses traditionnels du crime. Il n'était pas vraiment content de ce résultat. Normalement, un cas de niveau 7 lui aurait pris moins longtemps mais il y avait une touche si typiquement Moriarty derrière que finalement, il avait su que son record n'aurait pas pu être battu cette fois-ci. On parlait d'un cas impliquant l'araignée après tout.

-John ! Cria justement Sherlock en apercevant son ami rentrer.

Celui-ci sursautait clairement de frayeur. Sherlock se dit qu'il devait faire plus attention. Depuis qu'il avait changé de genre, John semblait beaucoup plus facilement effrayé ou sentimental que d'ordinaire. Il ne fallait pas que son ami ait une crise cardiaque dans l'appartement à cause de ce petit détail mineur. Après tout, que ferait-il sans son bloggeur favori pour écouter ces déductions plus qu'intelligentes ?

-Sherlock ?! Mais ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ? J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Lui demanda John en se tenant la poitrine.

-Oui, peu importe. Tu tombes à pique. Habille-toi, nous allons à un mariage. Dit Sherlock en tentant vainement d'attacher ces cheveux avec un élastique.

Il y avait vraiment une raison pour laquelle il portait encore ces cheveux détachés. Non pas qu'il avouerait à quiconque qu'il avait encore du mal à se faire des coiffures différentes.

-Je… Nous… Quoi ?! Un mariage ? Dit John en se frottant les oreilles comme s'il avait mal entendu.

-Oui, celui de David et Harriet Chester pour être plus précis. Nous arriverons un peu en retard pour le mariage à l'église mais nous arriverons suffisamment tôt pour la réception. Enfin, si le taxi coupe par la rue près de la troisième entrée du métro mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problème pour…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son bloggeur le coupa sévèrement.

-Stop ! C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ? Pourquoi allons-nous même à un mariage ? Et… Est-ce que tu portes une robe ? Dit John en remarquant pour la première fois la robe de Sherlock.

Celui-ci portait une robe rouge profond avec une sorte de décolleté plongeant. Il y avait des manches ¾ ce qui lui permettrait de ne pas avoir trop froid ou chaud selon la température dans la salle de réception. Une fleur rouge de tissus ornait le col sur le côté droit.

C'était officiel, John venait de rappeler à Sherlock qu'il détestait cette tenue. Après le mariage, il allait falloir que Mycroft et lui ait une longue conversation sur l'avancée des travaux de son frère pour le retransformer en homme.

-Malheureusement. Si je pouvais, j'y serai allé dans ma tenue normale mais madame Hudson m'a bien prévenu que ce n'était pas acceptable de se présenter avec ce genre de vêtement à un mariage. Du coup, elle m'a prêté une robe. Dieu merci, je ne suis pas obligé de porter des talons. Ajouta-t-il comme un soulagement pour lui-même.

John cligna plusieurs fois des paupières dans une expression incrédule assez drôle avant de se reprendre après une profonde inspiration. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que John venait de l'imaginer comme seul un homme pouvait le faire dans certaine situation précise.

-D'accord, donc, tu portes une robe… Ok… Et pour le… Mariage ?

D'un coup de tête, il indiqua le dossier sur la table puis les notes attachées un peu partout sur le mur.

-C'est pour l'affaire. David et Harriet Chester, un futur couple qui se marie aujourd'hui. David est une sorte d'homme d'affaire dans le réseau ferroviaire qui a été à Oxford et en est ressorti avec un diplôme en économie. Apparemment, il est très bon avec les chiffres. A priori, il est parfaitement banal. Néanmoins, les victimes de ces dernières semaines ont une particularité.

-Ils sont liés à David ? Déclara John en montrant du doigt une photo de David avec les victimes tout droit sorti d'un vieil article internet.

-Tout juste. A l'époque, David faisait partie d'un petit cercle étudiant. Notre homme était très proche de cette petite bande. Il avait même gardé un contact serrer avec eux après l'école. Et aujourd'hui, ils sont tous morts. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas.

D'un autre côté, il ne croyait pas non plus qu'on pouvait changer de sexe en une nuit, attirer l'attention d'un psychopathe aussi intelligent que lui et le tout en compromettant un plan de longue date encore indéterminé… Peut-être qu'il devrait réviser son jugement sur certaine chose. Comme la difficulté de faire une coiffure convenable par exemple.

-Et tu penses que David pourrait être en danger ? Demanda John en faisant le tour des différentes notes de Sherlock.

-C'est possible mais j'en doute. Celui qui a commis ces crimes aurait eu des dizaines d'occasions de se débarrasser de David mais il ne l'a pas fait. En fait, cela aurait été plus logique de tuer d'abord David et puis de s'attaquer au reste de la bande en se servant des remous de sa mort pour les faire sortir de leur cachette. Non non non, celui qui a fait ça était méticuleux et s'est assuré que leurs morts soient aussi séparé que possible.

-Pour éviter qu'on ne s'y attarde de trop près et ainsi éviter d'attirer de l'intention indésirable. Dit John en tapant plusieurs fois sur la photo de la dernière victime.

-Exactement. Dit le détective en finissant enfin d'attacher sa tresse.

-Et la mariée ? Elle pourrait être dans le coup. Tu sais, tuer la bande par jalousie ou éviter qu'il n'interfère avec le mariage. Ce genre de chose… Ce serait sûrement probable. Surtout si son mari est une pointe en économie. Dit John en se tournant vers lui.

-Je ne pense pas que la mariée soit au courant. Selon ce que j'ai trouvé sur elle, l'un des garçons de la bande était un vieil ami d'enfance. Il serait mort suite à une réaction allergique soudaine. C'est le seul qui n'est pas mentionner dans le rapport de Lestrade d'ailleurs. Finit par dire Sherlock en pointant une coupure de la rubrique nécrologique d'un journal qui datait de plusieurs semaines.

-Peut-être était-ce simplement un accident ? Suggéra John

Sans même prendre le temps de répondre à quelque chose d'aussi stupide, Sherlock roula des yeux et s'assit dans son siège avec l'intention de mettre ces bas ainsi que ces chaussures.

-D'accord, fait comme si je n'avais rien dit. Donc, tu te rends à ce mariage ?

-Non, on se rend à un mariage. J'ai besoin d'une personne pour garder un œil sur la foule et me signalez ce qui est acceptable ou non durant ce mariage. Je ne voudrais pas attirer l'attention au point que les gens se demandent qui je suis réellement pour les mariés.

La pire chose qui pouvait arriver était d'attirer tant d'attention en une fois. Il pouvait même se faire éjecter du mariage avant d'avoir fini d'assembler le puzzle qu'était cette enquête.

-Sherlock, je ne vais pas me rendre à un mariage d'inconnu pour une enquête !

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu as bien été dans une base militaire sécurisé et interdite au public avec moi pour un cas.

Le consultant faisait bien entendu référence à Baskerville où il avait usurpé l'identité de son frère pour rentrer dans la base. L'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie s'il devait être honnête.

-Et tu ne te rappelles sûrement pas qu'on s'est fait prendre si tu veux refaire une expérience dans le même genre. Dit John avec un ton sarcastique.

-Les risques en valent la peine. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si on allait nous tirer dessus. Que veux-tu qu'ils nous arrivent ?

John soupira et marmonna dans sa barbe ce qui ressemblait à des menaces de mort avant de monter dans sa chambre dans l'intention d'éviter cette conversation impossible. Le soldat n'était pas idiot contrairement à ce que la majorité des gens pensaient. C'était son John après tout. Mais il était vrai qu'il avait toujours prévu ce genre de réticence de la part de son colocataire à l'avance.

Tranquillement, le détective de Baker Street se mit à compter dans sa tête. 1…2…3

Immédiatement après, il entendit un juron particulièrement sonore de la part de son bloggeur qui venait probablement de découvrir qu'un costume était sur son lit.

Si Sherlock devait porter une robe, John allait porter un costume. Et rien de ce que pouvait faire le médecin n'allait modifier cela. Absolument rien.

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES** \- _Quelques heures plus tard -_

-Sherlock, je te hais. Déclara John en plein milieu de la salle de réception.

-Dûment noté John. Fut tout ce que répondit Sherlock avec un petit sourire en coin tout en étudiant la salle.

Il se trouvait dans la salle de réception du mariage. Elle semblait immense et était en réalité une vieille salle de bal des années victoriennes. La location à elle seule avait dû coûter plus d'un bras à l'organisateur de l'évènement et les milliers de décorations que négligeaient les centaines d'invités semblaient faites mains. Le DJ avait été installé en haut des escaliers et la piste de danse se trouvait bien à l'écart des tables mais pas encore trop prêt des baffles. L'organisation était méthodique et bien pensée, une chose rare pour un évènement d'ordinaire plus émotionnel que logique.

Bien entendu, comme tous les gens dans cette salle, John ne remarqua pas l'attention particulière au position des divers objets et décorations dans la salle. Non, John était trop occupé à maugrée des paroles incompréhensibles qui ressemblaient vaguement à des réprimandes à lui-même pour s'être fait avoir ainsi par Sherlock.

Cela aurait pu être amusant si John ne devait justement pas être plus occupé sur leur enquête en ce moment plutôt que se plaindre.

-Ah ! Je ne savais pas qu'on attendait encore du monde. Je suis Alex, je suis la témoin de la mariée. Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ? Dit une voix de femme derrière eux.

Immédiatement le duo se retourna et les deux hommes firent face à une dame de 28ans vêtue d'une robe bleue et d'un sourire plus qu'amical.

-Je suis Willow et voici John, nous sommes des vieux amis de la famille du marié. Il a jugé bon de nous invité après toutes ces années. Si je dois être honnête, j'ai été assez surprise d'apprendre qu'il allait se marier. Il a toujours été un tel fêtard. Dit Sherlock en voyant qu'elle semblait attendre une sorte de réponse de leur part.

-Je comprends parfaitement. Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre le jour où Harriet allait se marier. En fait, j'ai toujours cru que de nous deux, je me marierais en première. Mais il faut croire que le destin avait d'autre plan. Et regardez les, ne sont-ils pas si mignon ensemble ?

Alex semblait regarder au centre de la piste de danse et en effet, le couple semblait parfaitement heureux. Bien entendu, cela resterait ainsi pendant plusieurs années mais Sherlock doutait que ce couple finisse dans les statistiques des mariages heureux pendant plus de dix ans. Non, il était plus probable qu'ils rompent dans quelques années. Il pouvait le voir aux grimaces lointaines que faisait la femme alors que son mari lui écrasait les pieds et à la manière dont celle-ci s'écartait fréquemment de son espace personnel durant la valse.

-Un vrai conte de fée. Dit Sherlock avec un ton mi-rêveur, mi-sarcastique avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de John pour sa remarque.

-Comme vous dites. J'aimerai vraiment rencontrer un gars comme David un jour. Vous êtes mariés ?

Comme toujours, ce fut John qui répondit à cette question particulière par pur réflexe.

-Quoi ? Non ! On n'est pas ensemble. On est juste ami.

-Du calme chéri, je ne voulais pas vous alarmez. Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais vous l'emprunter pour une danse. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on rencontre un tel beau gosse mystérieux après tout.

-Je peux ?

Avec un fin sourire amusé, Sherlock crut bon de laisser John aller sur la piste de danse. Peut-être qu'il pourrait apprendre des choses utiles d'Alex.

-Allez-y.

Le soldat, comprenant parfaitement ce que le détective essayait de faire, lui lança un regard noir avant de sourire poliment alors que la femme l'emmenait sur la piste de danse.

Le consultant, de son côté, se dirigea vers le buffet en voyant David s'y rendre aussi en laissant sa femme avec un autre homme sur la piste de danse. Calmement, il se rapprocha de lui alors que l'homme du jour se servait un verre de champagne.

-Hé bien, que fait donc une demoiselle comme vous toute seule à l'extérieur de la piste de dance ? A cette heure-ci la majorité de ces célibataires vous aurait déjà embarqué sur une musique de leur choix. Dit l'homme avec un léger accent Irlandais.

-Qui vous dit que je suis seule ? Répliqua Sherlock en essayant de ne pas trop paraitre sur la défensive.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'autre homme qui venait de finir de remplir son verre.

-Le fait que je me souviendrais vous avoir vu danser au moins une fois au bras de l'une des personnes de cette pièce si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Personne ne laisserait quelqu'un comme vous toute seule, croyez-moi. Dit-il en prenant une petite gorgée de la boisson.

-Peut-être qu'on m'a proposé et que j'ai refusé ? Suggéra le détective en essayant progressivement de faire dérivé la conversation sans que le mari de madame Harriet Chester ne le remarque.

-Possible, mais certains d'entre nous sont plus coriaces et attisés par ce genre de comportement glaciale.

-Des gens comme vous, je suppose ?

Sherlock savait d'après ce qu'il avait vu de l'homme qu'il y avait deux possibilités pour cette conversation. Soit l'homme continuait son prétendu flirt avant de plaisanter dessus ou de revenir à sa femme, soit la conversation dériverait une fois de plus face à la supposition volontairement mal adapté de Sherlock.

Devant la fausse supposition, ce fut de la seconde façon que David choisit de réagir.

-Dieu non ! Rassurez-vous chérie, j'ai désormais une femme pour agir aussi froide qu'elle en a envie. Au fait, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Vous savez déjà qui je suis mais je dois avouer que j'ignore qui vous êtes. Pourrais-je avoir un nom associé à ce beau visage ?

-Je suis Willow. Dit le détective tout simplement.

L'homme d'affaire dans le milieu ferroviaire choisit de prendre une gorgée supplémentaire de champagne avant de se mettre à froncer les sourcils tout en adoptant une expression de pensée profonde.

-Willow… Willow… Désolé mais ce nom ne me dit rien. J'ai hélas été toujours plus doué pour retenir les chiffres que les noms. Vous êtes une amie d'Harriet ?

Cette fois, la situation allait se compliquer. N'importe quel bon menteur savait que lorsque vous racontez un mensonge à quelqu'un, vous devez dire le même mensonge pour tout le monde. Il était absurde de croire que les gens n'allaient pas parler entre eux après tout. Or, John et lui avaient raconté depuis le début de la soirée qu'il était des amis de la famille du marié, pas de la mariée. Cela allait sérieusement compliquer toute l'affaire.

-Hé bien, en fait, je… Commençait Sherlock en imaginant rapidement un mensonge plausible.

Heureusement, il fut sauvé (non pas qu'il l'avouerait d'ailleurs) par la venue de la femme de David qui semblait parfaitement heureuse d'avoir put échapper à la piste de danse. Sherlock ne pouvait que compatir, madame Chester avait des hauts-talons après tout.

-Ah ! David ! Je te cherchais justement. Tu devrais avoir honte de laisser ta femme toute seule sur la piste de danse. Dit-il avec un sourire extrêmement large.

-Même si tu as apprécié avoir un danseur qui ne te marche pas sur les pieds ? Répondit David avec le même sourire en ignorant complètement la conversation précédente.

-Surtout si j'ai des danseurs qui ne me marchent pas sur les pieds. Ce sont les pires !

Il y eut une pause et Sherlock crut presque qu'il aurait pu s'éclipser si David n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de se retourner vers lui avec sa femme avec l'intention de la faire intervenir dans la discussion.

-Trésor, peut-être pourras-tu m'éclairer ? Je me retrouve devant une situation des plus problématiques. Peut-être pourras-tu me dire dans quelles circonstances tu as rencontré Willow ici présente ?

La mariée regarda à présent son mari dans la confusion.

-Willow ? Mais je viens de croiser Alex danser avec un ami à toi, un dénommé John. Ils sont venus ensembles apparemment. De vieux amis de la famille à ce qu'il parait.

-John ? Mais je ne connais aucun John ! Riposta aussitôt l'homme d'affaire.

-Quoi ? Mais alors si ce n'est ni toi, ni moi qui les avons invité. Que font-ils ici ? Demanda la femme avec une pointe d'irritation.

Elle semblait à deux doigts de leur demander de sortir quand David sauva indirectement l'enquête de Sherlock Holmes.

-Tu crois que cela pourrait être une idée de mon petit-frère ?

-Ah ! Cela expliquerait pourquoi aucun de nous les connaissons.

-Vous êtes une amie de Jimmy alors ? Je ne penserai jamais voir le jour où ils inviteraient quelqu'un.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sherlock d'être confus. Il n'avait lu nulle part que David avait un frère plus jeune que lui. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais lu ou apprit que David avait une famille restante depuis la mort de ces parents dans un accident de voiture en Irlande.

-Jimmy ? Répéta Sherlock avec un ton neutre.

Comme si le détective venait d'invoquer une force démoniaque, l'homme apparut dans son dos et déclara avec une voix bien trop familière :

-Ah Dav', tu es là ! Sais-tu le genre de problème que ta petite fête à Paris à causer ? Je sais que ton enterrement de vie de garçon se passait hors pays mais je ne pensais pas que cela irait jusqu'à changer complètement le plan du voyage.

David se répandit en excuse alors qu'une araignée bien trop familière commençait à décrire de long en large comment inviter autant de personnes tout en gardant son cadeau de mariage secret avait été aussi compliqué.

Après une ou deux minutes, Sherlock se mit lentement à reculer avec l'intention claire de se fondre dans la foule mais ce simple geste semblait attirer l'attention du criminel consultant dont le visage se figea de surprise.

-Jimmy, ça faisait longtemps ! Dit la mariée à côté de David qui semblait sortir de sa transe aussi, tout en s'approchant de lui pour lui faire la bise.

Mais alors qu'Harriet Chester lui faisait une accolade, celui-ci ne la regardait absolument pas. Non, son regard brun n'était concentré en ce moment que sur une et une seule personne dans la pièce.

-Willow Holmes. Dit Jim avec un sourire plus que joyeux et mauvais.

-James Moriarty. Lui répondit Sherlock en déglutissant.

Lentement, il tendit la main dans sa direction et avec une lueur indéterminée, il lui demanda :

-Voulez-vous danser ?

Et comme toute personne dans sa situation, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il pouvait répondre à cela.

-Volontiers.

Car qui était assez fou pour refuser la main du diable lorsque celui-ci voulait vous emmener danser ? Certainement par Sherlock. Ce fut ainsi qu'il prit la main de son némésis qui s'empressa de l'éloigner pour avoir une petite discussion sur la piste de danse sans que cela ne soit trop suspect.

Peut-être que John avait eu raison pour changer. Finalement, cette histoire de mariage était devenue aussi dangereux que leur intrusion illégale dans une base militaire.

* * *

"Dis-moi petit, as-tu déjà danser avec le diable au clair de lune?" Quoi? J'aime cette réplique du Joker! En plus, je suis sûr que beaucoup d'entre vous y ont pensé aussi!

Vous connaissez la chanson. Remarques, fanart, questions, suggestions, bizaroïdation (Ah zut! On n'est pas en train de faire une nouvelle apocalypse Twilight) dans les commentaires, sur le tumblr ou par MP

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


End file.
